Pluto's Dark Secrets
by Kaousuu
Summary: This is a rather long fic I wrote in high school about the Sailor Moon R season. @ @ You've been warned. Lol.
1. The Arrival

**__**

Pluto's Dark Secrets

A Sailor Moon Fan Novel by Lady Chaos (Ang)

****

CHAPTER 1: THE ARRIVAL

In a timeless dimension, a cool mist shrouds a mysterious figure. A young woman, tall with a medium build, wearing high black boots, a short black skirt, a tight white bodice with a large brown bow with a red center on her chest, and a black sleeveless v-neck top going up from the bow. Her hair was of a deep green shade, with feathered bangs and tied up in a tight bun with the long ends falling loose to her knees. Her eyes were of a reddish color, with older, but not aged facial features. On her forehead she had a golden tiara with a red jewel in the middle of it. In her hand she holds an ivory and red crystal staff in the shape of a giant key. This is Sailor Pluto. A lonely soul, forever guarding the Door of Time and Space. Placed here by Queen Serenity herself back in the time of the Ancient Moon Kingdom, before Queen Beryl and her troops destroyed our Solar System and forced the Earth to begin evolution all again. Few have ever been able to meet her, and have been eligible to gain passage to the Time Warp.

It is now AD 3010 Earth Standard Years, just as the world is coming out of a deep nuclear winter filled with ecological disaster, with the reviving help of the now Neo Queen Serenity, the once Sailor Moon of the past. Her and her husband, King Endymion, the once Tuxedo Mask, rule with the four Sailor Warriors at their sides in Crystal Tokyo, the capital of their domain, the Earth. The only thing that stood in their way was an opposing force, known as the DarkMoon Family, a group of evildoers formed from the negative energy left over from the past nuclear war, and a far off rogue moon known as Nemesis. When they were just children, Neo Queen Serenity banished them to Nemesis to stop them from interfering with the positive forces of Earth. There they grew up surrounded by negative energy, planning there revenge on the planet Earth. They noMinakoted their leader, known as Prince Dimando, and had him educated in the ways of the Dark Crystal by the Wiseman, a strange oracle who also embedded the powers of evil within the rest of the family. Beginning with Dimando, then his brother Safiru, his chief advisor; Esmeraude, the vain Commander in Chief, known for her beauty but despised for her laugh; Rubeus, the power-hungry general; and the four sniveling, self-centered sisters: Cooan, the oldest; followed by the fraternal twins Petz and Calaveras; and Beruche, the youngest. Together with a whole array of advocates, they launched an attack on Earth, centered in Crystal Tokyo, putting almost all of its inhabitants into a comatose state, including Neo Queen Serenity. The only people who were not under the spell are the four Sailor Warriors, casting their energy to protect the Crystal Palace; King Endymion, who was wounded severely, and Chibi-Usa, the king and queen's daughter who is preparing to go to the past for safety.

* * * *

"Aunt Poo! Help they're after me! The bad people from the NegaMoon!" Chibi-Usa screamed, appearing out of the portal leading to Pluto's dimension. She rushed to Sailor Pluto, who seemed rather startled by the sudden appearance of her Godchild.

"We must get you to the past at once then." Pluto said, ushering Chibi-Usa to the Door of Time.

"But Aunt Poo, I don't wanna go all by myself!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"But Chibi-Usa, my dear Small Lady, you must...no wait, here!" Pluto turned her giant key of Time around and formed a golden key on a necklace and a floating ball that looks like a cat.

"Here now my Small Lady, this is you Crystal Time Key, It will bring you back to me whenever you are in danger, but you must be alone and have the Silver Crystal." Pluto explained.

"But why the Crystal now all of a sudden?" Chibi-Usa inquired.

"It is the only way to save you mother." Pluto went on, "Now this is your Luna Sphere, it will give you powers needed in the past, and you can communicate with my through it. Now let's have a special code. How about you call me 'Luna P' and I'll call you 'Small Lady', Okay?"

"Yeah, wicked cool!" Chibi-Usa said.

Pluto then opened the Door of Time, "Now remember Small Lady, you can trust in Sailor Moon, she's your friend, as well as the other scouts. Now concentrate hard on the past, about 1000 years ago in Tokyo, and your ball will lead you when you get there. Good-bye, Small Lady!" Sailor Pluto said, gently pushing Chibi-Usa into the void before the Time Warp.

"Bye-bye, Luna P!" Chibi-Usa said, floating off into the Time Warp.

Pluto stood and watched as Chibi-Usa disappeared, and while her back was turned, five figures phased in behind her.

Sensing this, she turned around suddenly and the door slammed behind her.

"Trespassers, stay there!" She said, searching the dense fog for figures.

Then a man came into view, tall, muscular, with bright red hair. 

He said, "Please allow me to...."

"No time for that now, you are unworthy to be here!" Pluto said, raising her Time Key, as if to strike him.

"Rubeus what's going on?" Asked a woman accompanied by three other women coming toward the man.

"That is exactly what I want to know." Pluto said, "Prepare to die, trespassers!" She swung her Time Key at the man who ducked quickly.

He shouted, "Dimando! Dimando! Help! We need you!"

Then another man phased in beside the group. Tall, wearing all white with a flowing violet cape. His white hair was long and angled around his face, and his eyes were a striking violet color that seemed to stand out above all.

As Pluto turned to face him, her eyes met with his.

"His eyes," she thought," They're so beautiful, they seem to calm me down like some spell...wait, what am I thinking?" She strengthened her stance and pointed the red crystal end of her Time Key toward him, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She demanded.

The man with the violet eyes replied," Allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Dimando, and I mean no harm."

"Where are you from?" Pluto asked.

Prince Dimando replied, "We are from a place called Nemesis, a rogue moon beyond the standard orbits of the planets. The people of Earth call it the NegaMoon."

"Watch yourself," Pluto thought, remembering how Chibi-Usa fled to her. She then said, " What is it you want of me?"

The prince then replied, All I want of you is to grant me access to the Time Warp, that is all."

" And what if I don't give you this access?" Pluto inquired.

" Oh, you will." Prince Dimando corrected, as the DarkMoon tattoo on his forehead changed into a third vertical eye. From it he shot a hypnotic beam at Pluto.

She just stood and winced it off.

" Your mind powers will not work on me your Highness. For I am immortal and invulnerable to any attack." Pluto said.

When she said this, the four women gasped and the other man took a step back in awe.

Prince Dimando removed his beam and ground his teeth in failure.

" Leave us." He said, turning to his subjects.

" Yes your Highness." The five said in unison, disappearing into oblivion.

" Now, maybe we need to get to know each other better, hmm?" Dimando said, stepping toward Pluto slowly. She in turn stepped back.

" What is you name?" He asked.

" I am known as Sailor Pluto." She said cautiously.

" Don't you have a birth name?" Dimando said, continuing to step forward.

" It's Setsuna." Pluto said backing into the Door. She tried to move away from him but he grabbed her arm and jerked her back, forcing her to drop her Time Key. She was helpless now.

"Resistance is futile, my dear Setsuna." Dimando said, getting a hold of her other arm,"You see, I am really quite irresistible."

" I beg to differ, your Highness." Pluto said, although she knew deep down that, that she had already fallen for him, when she looked in his violet eyes.

Pluto attempted to break free from Dimando's grasp but failed to do so, for his strong hands tightly squeezed her thin, gloved wrists. Dimando then pushed her against the Door of Time that was safely locked. He put his hands on her upper arms but still had a firm grasp on her.

His striking violet eyes looked deep into her dark red eyes, and he began to stroke her long, deep green hair.

" You know that you are very beautiful right? "Dimando said, so close to Setsuna that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She then could feel herself begin to blush and looked down away from his glare," Thank you, your Highness," she said softly.

" You know a beautiful woman like you should not have to stay here forever." Dimando said, putting his right hand down her arm and onto her waist. Pluto did not know what to do, she had never experienced a sensation like this before and became somewhat nervous and frightened.

" What if I gave you something in return for letting us have access to the Time Warp." Dimando said.

" What would I possibly want from you? No material items could do me any good." Pluto contradicted.

" I'm not talking material items here," Dimando corrected, " I'm talking about your freedom."

The word freedom rang through Pluto's head.

" My freedom? How is it possible?" Pluto said, rather suprised by this tempting offer. She had oftened dreamed of leaving her post and exploring the world, but she had always rendered it impossible.

" It is really quite simple, beautiful Setsuna," the prince went on, " All I would do is create another you, a clone or droid if you will, that would take your place in your leave of absence, now how does that sound?"

Pluto was distraught," I -I don't know, I've been here for so long and it's my duty to..."

Dimando then kissed her gently on the forehead," Well, what will it be? Say no and I'll understand but, it doesn't feel as good as saying yes now does it?" Dimando said, then kissed her cheek.

Pluto's feelings for Dimando then grew so strong that the want of not disappointing him and the tempting offer of her freedom forced out he single word that would change her life forever, "Yes, yes I'll do it!" She said excitedly, for now one of her greatest dreams had just come true.

"It's done then!" Dimando said, who then pulled her toward him and passionately kissed her. "Thank you so much my dear Setsuna, your generosity will be rewarded."

" Dimando then phased out into the fog and the original five figures, the man and the four women, then reappeared and Pluto then opened the Door of Time for them. As they disappeared into the Time Warp, Pluto shut the Door and turned back to her duty, with mixed emotions about what she had just done.


	2. Rubeus' Visitation

**__**

CHAPTER 2: RUBEUS'S VISITATION 

Prince Dimando had a very important mission for the red-headed man known as Rubeus. Pulling him away from his campaign on the past, he needed him to attend a masquerade ball held by Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion on the Moon roughly six months before the NegaMoon's attack on Crystal Tokyo. Rubeus's mission was to spy on the royal couple during their conversations with the Sailor Warriors of the future. To do so though he needed to get there, and have a really good excuse to get in--Sailor Pluto. Rubeus would have to go through her to get there, and she had supposedly received an invitation to the ball out of the courtesy of the queen, knowing she would not be able to attend. If he could get her to go with him now that her freedom was granted, he could easily listen to the conversations of the queen. Although he wished it would have been that easy. He wished that it wasn't going to be love at first sight of Pluto not trying to kill him and him seeing her in a calm, tranquil state and accepting her sincerest apologies of her behavior toward him earlier. He just had to know more about her, beginning with her real name.

" Setsuna." She replied, not as shaky as with Dimando.

" Setsuna." he replied softly, thoroughly checking her out." Where are you from?"

" The Ancient Moon Kingdom." She replied.

Rubeus was shocked to hear this reply," How old are you?" He asked.

" I would have been 21 but I'm sure you mean standard Earth years to your time." She said.

Rubeus was confused but nodded.

" 5.1 billion years old." She then said.

Rubeus thought to himself," Damn, she is old, but damn is she fine!" but then said a more appropriate reply," You look good for your age."

Pluto just giggled and shook her head.

" Hmm, you're dressed rather formal." She then said.

Rubeus looked down at his garb, a rather plain but decent tuxedo, complete with a silver party mask that he had not yet attached to his face. He was just flipping it nervously through his fingers.

" Yeah," he said shyly," I'm on my way to a masquerade ball."

" Then, why would you be here?" Pluto asked, confused.

Rubeus then said," Oh, it's in the future, well I mean my time, but in the past of my time, not the time I'm at not the time at now but the time I'm from originally..." 

" I understand," Pluto said, shaking her head in a chuckle," Time is not an easy concept."

She looked at Rubeus, who seemed to be embarrassed for he was looking down and blushing slightly.

" He is rather cute," Pluto said to herself," maybe I should give him a chance, he looks as if he means no harm."

Which is not true, for Rubeus is currently Dimando's top general in the war against Earth; and who's mission in the past is to destroy Tokyo of the past so that Crystal Tokyo in the future will cease to exist, as well as to get a hold on Chibi-Usa and the Silver Crystal while he's at it.

" You knows Setsuna, funny you should ask where I am going." Rubeus began," You see this ball is being held by Neo Queen Serenity, a good friend of yours I believe, and well, I was wondering if, um, you'd like to come with me?"

" Rubeus, I'm flattered, but you know that I must stay here." She said.

" Not true, remember? Prince Dimando's promise?" Rubeus corrected.

" But how is it possible?" Pluto asked.

"Droid Plutonia!" Rubeus shouted.

Then a copy of Sailor Pluto appeared before them.

" Sailor Pluto, meet Sailor Pluto, or should I say Droid Plutonia. She will take your place while you are gone. She knows everything you know, everything you do, but all she needs is the Time Key." Rubeus explained, and watched as the real Pluto examined and walked around the clone in awe.

"Are you ready to go?" Rubeus said, holding his hand to her.

" Wait a minute." Pluto said, raising her Time Key. She closed her eyes and spun around until a dark cloud surrounded her. When it disappeared, Pluto's appearance changed dramatically.

She was wearing a black dress with a tight bodice laced up in the back with spaghetti straps and a long bloused out but not flounced skirt that 'swished' when she walked. Her hair was tied up in a large bun with the ends curled and hanging loose from the bun and the sides of her face. On her hands she wore high black gloves and she held a large, black silk fan.

She handed the Time Key to the droid and walked toward Rubeus and took his arm.

" I am ready now." She said.

The droid then opened the Door of Time for the couple and then stepped into the void and prepared to enter the Time Warp to their destination.


	3. The Man Behind the Mask

**__**

CHAPTER 3: THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK

They arrived at the ball on the Moon. Pluto was amazed, she had not been on the Moon or let alone out of the dimension in eras, and to her surprise the Moon Kingdom had been completely remodeled.

Of course, her first impulse when they entered the ballroom was," Oh, I have to find the other scouts! They will be so surprised when they see me here!"

Rubeus's plan was working perfectly, so perfectly that he snickered to himself.

Pluto heard this and said," What was that all about?"

" Oh, I," Rubeus fibbed," I was just clearing my throat."

"Oh." She replied.

Rubeus began to feel bad about what he was doing. Setsuna was so beautiful, so innocent, he didn't want to deceive her anymore, but he had no choice, he had to go through with the plan.

In the meantime, four figures noticed the couple in the ballroom and eagerly kept an eye on them. It was the four sisters; Cooan, Petz, Calaveras, and Beruche.

They watched them as they walked through the center of the ballroom and then began to speak about themselves.

"Rubeus and Sailor Pluto?" Petz said," What is going on here?"

"I don't get it," said Beruche, "Rubeus is dead, and has been for over 1000 years."

" Was this that special assignment Prince Dimando sent him on that one time?"

Calaveras said," To come to a ball in the future? But why?"

" He's spying on the scouts, that's why." Cooan said grimly," I know, he told me. And her." She said, gesturing to Pluto, " I can't believe she has the nerve to even be here after what she did, the whore! Taking Rubeus away from me, I'll show her."

" What are you talking about, Cooan?" Calaveras asked.

" You know very well, Calaveras." Cooan said, walking away from the group, Calaveras nodded.

Beruche rubbed her forehead where her DarkMoon symbol once was. These were the four women accompanying Rubeus in the timeless dimension. The scout had managed to draw the dark energy out from within them in the past and made them good.

In the distance, Rubeus and Pluto were hand and hand talking in the center of the room.

" Don't go anywhere," Setsuna said to Rubeus, "I'll be right back."

She walked away from Rubeus and headed for the powder room. But on her way, she bumped into a semi-familiar face.

" You!" it was Cooan," How dare you show your face here, after what you did to me long ago. I'll still haven't forgiven you, even over 1000 years!"

" I beg your pardon, but I know not of what you are talking about." Said Pluto, who was rather confused by this woman's gibberish, "Wait, I know you, you were in the timeless dimension with Rubeus and the other three women."

"Ah...what difference does it make, but... never mind it probably hasn't happened yet, oh well, you can't change the past." Cooan said, walking away from Sailor Pluto.

" What a strange woman." Pluto said to herself, entering the powder room. She looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself," What am I doing here? Look at me, just look at me, I have been dying to wear this dress all my life, but it seems so wrong, almost like I broke a promise."

She snapped her fingers and a compact appeared in her hand. She continued to powder her face when she said, " Too late now, too late."

" Too late for what?" Said a very pregnant woman beside her.

Pluto looked at the woman, she recognized her immediately, "Oh my goodness, Ami, is that you?"

Ami was Sailor Mercury," Sailor Pluto? W-what are you doing here? I thought..oh never mind that, It's so wonderful to see you! Wow look at you! I love your dress!"

Pluto replied," Oh thank you, I designed it myself, and please, call me Setsuna."

" Wait until the others see you here, they will all just die!" Ami said, " Come on, let's go!"

" Whoa, easy Ami," Setsuna laughed, " It looks as if you're bursting with joy as it is!"

" Oh," giggled Ami," Well it should be any day now."

Setsuna and Ami left the powder room and began to walk in the direction opposite of Rubeus. Rubeus then caught up to the two.

"Hey," Rubeus said," Forgetting about me?"

" Oh how silly of me," Setsuna said, " Ami, this is my date, Rubeus."

Ami's smile faded and her eyes widened," Rubeus?" She repeated, startled by the name that came out of Setsuna's mouth.

" Nice to meet you Ami." Rubeus shook her hand.

" Yeah, the same." Ami said, still in shock, but then her warm smile again appeared on her face, 

"Well, shall we move on? I know the others are waiting for me." She said.

They walked to a large table at the rear of the room, and there they all were, the other three Sailor Soldiers of the inner planets: Minako, Sailor Venus; Rei, Sailor Mars; and Makoto, Sailor Jupiter; the guardians of Neo Queen Serenity and Crystal Tokyo. With them were their dates; Minako's boyfriend Julius, Endymion's little brother; Rei's husband, Chad; Makoto's fiancé Andrew; and Ami's husband Greg, who got up and walked toward Ami.

" Hello my dear," he said," I missed you. I got worried there for a minute or so, well you know."

" Oh quit the acting," Ami laughed," You remember Sailor Pluto, also known as Setsuna , right?"

"Wow! Hi Setsuna, definitely didn't expect to see you here." Greg said.

"Well, it was a suprise for me also." Setsuna said. 

Then the other scouts seemed to notice the unusual guest and went over to see what was going on. They flooded Setsuna compliments and questions all at once, and overwhelmed her so much that she stumbled back into Rubeus's arms.

Then Minako said," So Setsuna, aren't you going to introduce us to your date?"

" Yeah, come on, who is he?" Rei implied.

" Oh, how rude of me," Setsuna said, " Ladies, this is my date, Rubeus."

The scouts' faces changed so rapidly that it seemed an atomic bomb just hit.

" Nice to meet you all." Rubeus said and nodded his head toward the scouts.

Then all of a sudden the silence was broken by a child's cry of joy, " Aunt Poo!" Chibi-Usa came running toward the group at warp speed and pounced on Sailor Pluto.

" Ha, Chibi-Usa, my dear! How are you?" Setsuna said, hugging Chibi-Usa really tight.

" Ah, let go! You're suffocating me!" Chibi-Usa yelped.

" Oh, sorry my Small Lady." Setsuna said, letting her go, "Where is your mommy and daddy?"

" They were trying to get me to bed abut I didn't want to so I think they were chasing me." Chibi-Usa said," I thought you weren't coming to come to the party, how come you are here?"

" Well, uh, I..." Setsuna trailed off in another voice.

" There you are!" Said King Endymion, who came and scooped up Chibi-Usa.

" But Daddy, look who's here!" Chibi-Usa said, pointing to Sailor Pluto. Endymion's mouth opened in suprise and he almost dropped Chibi-Usa.

"Setsuna, what on Earth are you doing here?" He said.

" Well, uh..." Setsuna started again but was then cut off by another voice.

" Endymion, oh good, you got Chibi-Usa." Neo Queen Serenity said coming up behind Endymion.

"Serenity, look who's come to the ball." Endymion said.

" Who?" Serenity said as she looked around the group until her eyes fell on Sailor Pluto.

" Setsuna! Wow! I never thought in a million years you could make it!" She skittered over to Setsuna and through her arms around her.

" Well, I'm going to try to get this one to bed." Endymion said, hoisting Chibi-Usa on his shoulders.

"Bye, everyone!" Chibi-Usa shouted as Endymion carried her out of the ballroom.

" So, Setsuna, how did you get out of your job guarding the Door of Time?" Serenity asked.

" Yeah, how?" Makoto asked.

" I guess you can say I got a bye, I guess." Setsuna tried to whip something up as an excuse.

" But the Door, who's guarding it?" Rei asked.

" I locked it." Setsuna said, not sure of what to say," Yeah, I locked it, so no one can get in or out."

" You know what, " Rei said," I think it's time for some girl talk, don't you think? Let's go outside."

The scouts walked outside the ballroom into the enclosed bubble of the Moon Kingdom. In the distance they can see the planet Earth in the distance brightly shining. For the people of Earth, tonight is a Lunar eclipse.

Rei then said, " First, what are you doing here with Rubeus?"

" Rubeus? You are here with Rubeus?" Serenity's whole attitude changed toward Setsuna, "Are you nuts?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Setsuna said, rather confused.

"He's evil. A total dud!" Makoto said.

"He attacked us in the past, when we were young scouts." Ami said.

"I don't understand, Rubeus is not like that at all." Setsuna said.

"Does he have a DarkMoon tattoo on his forehead?" Serenity asked.

"Uh, I don't know I wasn't looking for it, I didn't notice, why?" Setsuna said.

"Did he have a DarkMoon you guys?" Serenity asked the other scouts.

"I didn't see it, it was covered by the mask." Rei said.

The other scouts nodded.

Serenity moaned and sat down on a bench. She then said,"He's probably spying on us. Damn!"

"You must have him mistaken for someone else." Setsuna said in denial.

"Now listen to me Setsuna," Minako said, "I know this must be difficult for you to handle, but Rubeus attacked us in the past. He tried to kidnap Chibi-Usa and steal the Silver Crystal. Please trust us."

"I don't know who to believe anymore." Setsuna said, "I have always trusted you in the past, but I trust Rubeus as well."

" Let's get off the subject of Rubeus," Rei said," How did you manage to get here?"

" I told you, I locked the Door, no one can get through." Setsuna said.

" I don't know about that." Ami said," I seems so illogical that you have been there for so many years and never left and now all of a sudden you do. I just don't know."

" Fine don't believe me, I just wanted to come here and see everyone but when I do you question me like I committed some crime." Setsuna declared.

" We just care about you Setsuna." Serenity said," You are all alone up in that dimension. It's so lonely there." 

" Yeah, don't you ever get bored?" Makoto said jokingly, trying to raise Pluto's spirits.

Sailor Pluto just sighed and sat down." You know, I have always dreamed of my freedom, and when I finally do become free, people ask to many questions. This was just a bad idea." she said, standing up," I'm leaving."

" No, don't leave, we're sorry, we really are," Serenity said, " We were just looking out for you that's all."

" Well thank you for ruining my evening." Pluto walked inside, took Rubeus, who was talking to Chad and Greg, by the arm, and walked out of the ballroom.

" I'm worried about her." Ami said.

" Yeah, me too." said Serenity," but we must get down to business. You are all probably wondering why I had the ball on the Moon instead of in Crystal Tokyo as usual..."

* * * *

Setsuna and Rubeus exited the ballroom and began to speak to each other again.

" Why are we leaving so soon?" Rubeus implied, upset because he had failed his mission.

" They were giving me a hard time about everything." Setsuna said.

" Oh," Rubeus said, taking off his mask and wiping what appeared to be makeup off his forehead, revealing an inverted black crescent moon.

Setsuna gasped. " They were right." She said under her breath, but apparently Rubeus heard her.

" What was that?" He said.

" Oh nothing, I was just saying to myself that I have to get back. That's all." She said.

" Well, let's go then." Rubeus said, raising his hand to open the portal to the timeless dimension. The sky opened and a beam of light shot down and lifted Sailor Pluto and Rubeus into oblivion.

They arrived in the dimension to face the false Sailor Pluto.

" I've has a wonderful time tonight Rubeus, considering how they treated me," Setsuna said," I'm sorry I has to end."

" It doesn't have to if you don't want it to." Rubeus said, and looked deep into Setsuna's dark garnet eyes with his bright ruby eyes. She felt as if he could peer into her soul and knew exactly what she was thinking. He leaned over and passionately kissed her. He beckoned to the droid and she opened the Door of Time for them. They stepped into the void and floated off into the Time Warp. 

" Where are we going?" Setsuna asked Rubeus.

" We are going to my ship orbiting the Earth of the past." Rubeus said.

In no time they reached their destination.

Rubeus took Setsuna into an iridescent rotating chamber.

" From here I can see anywhere on Earth at anytime." He said, and illuMinakoted a panel on the wall.

Setsuna looked down at what appeared to be the city of Tokyo at night.

" It's beautiful." She said softly.

" Come, let me show you something else." Rubeus said, and led her into his chamber, pointing at a large window. Setsuna went over to the window and gaped at the looming planet of Earth below.

" I've never seen it this close before." she said, placing her hands on the glass as if she tried to touch the planet itself, " I've also never been there."

Setsuna seemed to be entranced by the bright blue orb rotating in front of her, until she was pulled away from it and pushed into a kiss with Rubeus. She proceeded to lie on the bed in the center of the room and he followed. Rubeus took off he jacket and began to undo his tie. He leaned over Setsuna and kissed her and continued to unbutton his shirt.

But amid the pleasure this couple was experiencing, a set of tear-filled eyes watched through a crack in the door. It was Cooan, who had believed Rubeus had loved her all this time. She walked away from the door sadly and entered her and Calaveras's room sobbing softly.

" Why Cooan, what's wrong?" Calaveras asked, suprised to see her older sister so upset all of a sudden.

Cooan tried to speak considering her voice breaking up in the sobs," R-Rubeus is w-with another w-woman."

" What are you sure?" Calaveras asked, who also believed that Rubeus loved Cooan," Oh, you poor thing! " She said," Come here." Cooan walked over to Calaveras and Calaveras put her arm around her," Shhh, it'll be okay." She said.

" No, it's not okay," Cooan said, pushing Calaveras away and sitting on her bed," I think that was the woman from the Door of Time."

" Sailor Pluto?" Calaveras asked.

Cooan nodded," I'll get her, I'll get her!!"

" That's the spirit." Calaveras said," Now try and get some rest, and act completely legitimate tomorrow about it."

* * * *

It was a bright morning, and the Sun shot right into Setsuna's eyes. She winced and turned her back on it, but she was already awake. She had not yet opened her eyes, but just laid there on her back, thinking to herself;" It was all a dream. I am not the Guardian of the Door of Time, Queen Beryl did not destroy the universe, Queen Serenity and Princess Usagi are still alive as well as all of the planetary princesses, and Prince Endymion is going to marry Usagi next week."

She stretched out and opened her eyes, only to find that the room she beheld was not familiar to her and that Rubeus was still lying asleep next to her.

" Damn, she thought," So that's how long it's been since I slept in a bed."

Setsuna removed a sheet from the bed to cover herself and she got up and walked to the window.

The sun was peeking around the planet and nearly blinded Setsuna. She looked away and put her hand up to block it.

Rubeus moaned and sat up behind her. He then put on his robe and joined her by the window.

" Good morning." He said in the middle of a yawn.

"Hmm." Setsuna said, still gazing down at Earth.

" It's hypnotizing isn't it." Rubeus said.

" Yes it is." Setsuna said sadly.

" What is the matter?" Rubeus asked.

" Nothing. I'm just a little depressed. You know, thinking about someone long ago." She said.

Rubeus leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He then walked over to his bed and pulled a neatly folded pile of clothes out from under it that he continued to put on: a pair of green pants, a brown vest, calf-high black boots that he laced up over his pants, and a silver medallion on a long chain. He then again joined Setsuna by the window. She turned to face him and his necklace caught her eye. 

"Strange, but beautiful." She said, flipping it around in her hand.

" Oh, yes it is." Rubeus explained," It was given to me by my mother when I was just a child, right before I was exiled to Nemesis by Neo Queen Serenity. My mother died in the war."

" I'm sorry to hear that." Setsuna said, laying the medallion back down on Rubeus's chest," I really must be getting back." She said, walking from the window.

" I wish you could stay." Rubeus said.

"Well duty calls." Setsuna said, raising her hand," Pluto Planet Power, Makeup!" She shouted, and then transformed into Sailor Pluto. A light surrounded her and she began to phase out.

" I love you!" Rubeus shouted after her.

" I know." She said back, as she disappeared into thin air.


	4. Alter Ego

**__**

CHAPTER 4: ALTER EGO

Sailor Pluto paced around nervously in her dimension. She was expecting Rubeus to visit her any minute now. Unfortunately another person phased in before he could. A woman, tall, voluptuous, with long, bright green hair. She approached Sailor Pluto with no fear.

" Well hello." she said," So your Rubeus's little call girl, he's talked so much about you."

" Excuse me?" Pluto said, rather insulted by this woman's referral to her as 'Rubeus's call girl.'

" Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Esmeraude, and I wish to go see Rubeus." The woman said, pulling out her compact and checking her appearance.

" On what business?" Pluto asked.

" A message from Prince Dimando, that he will be relieved of his duty and that I am taking over." Esmeraude said," You see, he is nothing but a failure, and I get to go rub it in!" She laughed so

rambunctiously and loud that it echoed throughout the dimension's surroundings.

Pluto covered her ears and her heart sank, knowing that soon Rubeus would no longer be able to come see her.

" Here dear, you're looking rather pale," Esmeraude said, handing Pluto her compact, "And while you're at it, do something with your hair."

Pluto took the compact and opened it up. She did look rather pale. She lifted her bangs up to look at her forehead, and in the place of her tiara was a DarkMoon.

Pluto gasped.

"What's the matter, hun?" Esmeraude asked," See something you didn't like?"

Pluto closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them, and once again saw her tiara.

"Here." Pluto said, handing Esmeraude back her compact. She then opened the Door of Time for her.

"Thanks hun." Esmeraude said," See ya real soon."

As soon as Esmeraude stepped through the Door, Pluto slammed the it hard behind her.

" Bitch!" she yelled," Messing with my mind!" Pluto gasped and covered her mouth. She never curses, what was going on?

She looked at the shiny brass plate on the Door, and saw the DarkMoon on her forehead once more.

" What is happening to me? I feel as if I'm turning evil." she thought.

A few minutes later Esmeraude reappeared to go back to the future.

" Well, that was rather brief, but I got my point across." Esmeraude snickered.

" Go back Esmeraude," Pluto said, opening the Door," I'll have no more of your mind tricks."

" Mind tricks?" Esmeraude said," No dear, I'm not the one playing tricks on your mind." She stepped into the void," See you tomorrow!" Esmeraude laughed, floating off.

Pluto slammed the Door of Time once again and leaned back on it. Holding her head, she felt her tiara, but when looking at her reflection in the red crystal part of her Time Key, she saw a DarkMoon.

" I must be going insane." Pluto shook her head hard," I've been here for too long, like cabin fever or something."

" Setsuna?" a voice echoed through the dimension.

" Rubeus?" Pluto said.

" Yes, it's me." Rubeus said, walking toward Sailor Pluto," I had to come see you one last time."

" I don't understand." Setsuna said.

" I fear my consequences with Dimando, so I have decided to stay behind," Rubeus went on, " I won't make it, there is nothing for me now. I must try to complete my mission within twenty-four hours."

Pluto was flustered," What are you saying? That you are sacrificing your own life to succeed?"

Rubeus nodded, "A small price to pay for such honor I cannot let Esmeraude win this." he said," I lost the four sisters, I have nothing, I must do this."

" No!" Pluto screamed," I won't let you. You can stay here and hide, you'll never die or..."

" I'm sorry," Rubeus said," Permit me this one last kiss." He then kissed her softly on the lips, an electric feeling unappealing to Pluto surged through her body, so she pushed Rubeus away.

"Good-bye." Rubeus said to her as he phased out in front of her.

Pluto just sighed, for she had no emotions, they had disappeared over time in the dimension since she had no use for them. But she could feel something inside of her. A darkness, growing stronger by the moment.

* * * *

Esmeraude came and went over time, for she did not have residence in the past as Rubeus did. But today a new visitor came to see Sailor Pluto, it was Prince Dimando.

" Hello, I'm certain you remember me." He said approaching her.

" How could I forget," Pluto said, " You drove Rubeus to kill himself."

" No my dear, you got it all wrong." Dimando said," You see, Rubeus went into a state of insanity from failure." 

Pluto looked into Dimando's violet eyes, and felt that dark electric feeling surging through her veins that gave her a sudden chill.

Dimando noticed this and became concerned," What is the matter? Are you feeling alright?"

" I'm fine." She said, clutching her body as if in pain. She then turned her back on Dimando, which only invited him in closer to her. He came up behind her and kissed her neck.

" Perhaps you need some food and rest," he said kissing her again," would you like to come with me to dinner tonight? It would give me great honor if you did."

Pluto turned to face him, he looked so sincere, so honest, and yet his eyes still seemed to burn into her. She looked away form his glare.

" Oh, come now. It will do you good." He said.

Setsuna felt so uncomfortable around Dimando, he seemed so cold to her, so domineering; but she remembered how she felt about him the first time she saw him, how he was so handsome and his beautiful eyes.

She then heard her mouth speak a voice she did not recognize as her own," Yes, I will go with you, your HHHHhhh

HHighness."

" Wonderful then." He said, and then called about the droid to take Pluto's place. Before handing the Time Key over to the clone, Pluto transformed so that she was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped, dark red velvet dress and small black heels. Her hair remained the same but her tiara and earring disappeared, and on her ears where a pair of gold hoops. She was no longer wearing gloves either, and her bare hand clutched Prince Dimando's arm as they phased out of the dimension. There was no need to travel through time, since Dimando was just going back to where originally came from.

The couple arrived in a large throne room, dark and eerie; and were approached by two figures, one of them was Esmeraude, the other was a young man Setsuna had never seen before.

" Good evening, your Highness." Esmeraude said, bowing her head, she looked up and noticed Setsuna standing by him, " Her!" she shouted," Why did you bring her here?"

" She was not feeling well." Dimando said," So I brought her here to get some food and rest. Is that okay with you Esmeraude?" He asked sternly.

"Yes, your highness." Esmeraude said, embarrassed.

" Setsuna, this is my younger brother, Safiru." Dimando said," and I'm certain your know Esmeraude."

"A pleasure to meet you, Safiru." Setsuna said, shaking his hand, " Esmeraude." she said, nodding toward Esmeraude.

" Well I'll leave you to become more aquainted with each other." Dimando said, " I will return shortly to escort you to dinner."

Dimando then walked off somewhere leaving Setsuna, Safiru, and Esmeraude together.

" I don't know what you're up to, missy," Esmeraude said, referring to Setsuna," But don't you dare move in on my Prince Dimando, he's mine! You hear me?" Esmeraude stormed off in another direction, and Setsuna and Safiru were left alone together.

Safiru was tall, with deep blue hair and blue eyes, you wouldn't think that he was Dimando's brother.

" So Safiru," Setsuna started," Um, tell me about yourself."

" There's not much to talk about." Safiru said quietly.

"Sure there is." Setsuna said," You wouldn't be much of a person."

" Okay," Safiru smiled, Setsuna smiled back. Safiru seemed so much warmer than Dimando, so innocent and young.

" I'm seventeen years old, and I guess I like computer programming, I've always been a whiz at that." Safiru said.

" And what about your brother." Setsuna said," How old is he?"

"Dimando," Safiru began, in a disgusted voice," He's nineteen."

"Oh." Setsuna said.

" So was Rubeus." Safiru said.

"Hmm." Setsuna hummed.

" Why? How old are you?" Safiru inquired.

"Ha! Ask yourself if you really want to know the answer to that question." Setsuna laughed.

" Yes I do." Safiru implied.

" Okay." Setsuna said," I'm 5.1 billion years old."

" No your not it's a virtual impossibility." Safiru contradicted," The Earth formed 4.1 billion years ago."

" Are you familiar with the history of the Ancient Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium?" Setsuna asked.

" Yes but..." Safiru hesitated," You-You're from the Ancient Moon Kingdom? With Queen Serenity and Queen Beryl and..."

" The same." Setsuna said.

" I always thought that was just a myth, a bedtime story!" Safiru said," That would make you an immortal."

Setsuna nodded.

" You are Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Door of Time." Safiru said.

"You've done your homework." Setsuna smiled.

"In my spare time I like to read about the Beryllian Wars and the Planetary Empires." Safiru said, " As I recall, you were almost twenty-one when Queen Serenity sent you to the dimension."

Two days before my birthday, and a week before the solar system was destroyed." Setsuna explained," Been in that forsaken dimension for five billion, ninety-nine million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and seventy-nine years."

"Amazing," Safiru said," and you have kept track of it I see." Safiru chuckled.

"Do you want to see the notches on my wall?" Setsuna broke out into laughter, the first time she's laughed like that in years. Safiru also laughed rather hard.

" You know," Setsuna said, "You are so different from your brother."

"Really?" Safiru said, "How?"

" I'm not sure." Setsuna said, "You just seem so much easier to be with."

Dimando then returned to the room and said," Dinner is ready. Come, let us go."

Setsuna and Safiru headed toward Prince Dimando.

"You know, "Safiru said, "You should tell me about the Moon Kingdom whenever you get a chance."

"You know where to find me." Setsuna said, as they headed to dinner with Prince Dimando.

* * * *

After dinner, Sailor Pluto and Dimando went for a walk outside the palace.

Nemesis was a dark, bare moon. Absent of all life and light.

"What a horrible place." Setsuna said, "Neo Queen Serenity sent you here?"

"Yes, "Dimando said, "Not exactly the best place to grow up."

" How old were you?" Setsuna asked.

"I was seven years old, Safiru was five." Dimando said.

" But why? I can't believe that Serenity would ever do anything so horrible." Setsuna said.

"We would not except cleansing form the Silver Crystal." Dimando said," Enough questions, just enjoy you evening."

Setsuna gazed up at the stars, they were so bright, and so many of them. She had not seen stars in ages.

Dimando put his arm around Setsuna's waist and gently pulled her closer to him.

She in turn turned to face him and put her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder, but it seemed to her that she was no longer controlling her actions anymore, as if another force inside Setsuna was taking over her body. At first she believed it was just her feelings for Dimando coming out, but as the night went on, she realized that something, or someone else, was behind all of this.

* * * *

Later that evening, Dimando and Setsuna went to his chamber together.

Setsuna did not want to be there with Dimando, she still felt uncomfortable around him, but she was stuck, she could not get away from him now. Before she knew it, her dress s off and she was lying on his bed with him on top of her. That strange force had taken over her again.

Dimando was shirtless, and his muscular chest was pressing hard against Setsuna's. He was kissing her neck and chest and moved up to her lips and cheeks. His pants were undone but not down. 

Setsuna suddenly felt her body relax under his. She no longer felt uncomfortable around him. Setsuna was unsure if it was the dark force inside of her or her own conscious mind that pulled of Dimando's pants with he feet, and if it was her voice that moaned and called out Dimando's name. She felt the same dark, unpleasant electricity surge through her body everytime Dimando touched her. This went on throughout the entire ordeal, until Setsuna began to feel weak and feverish, and eventually fell asleep in Dimando's arms. 

* * * *

Sailor Pluto seemed to be witnessing a war of some sort. How she got there, she didn't know. She just stood there and watched as the genocide continued. She noticed a woman running with her face covered as a small child trailed at her heels. The child looked about the age of six or seven and held a silver medallion in his hand. He had the same looks as Rubeus did. Then the woman with him was shot down by a laser beam from a sniper on top of a building. She hit the hard ground and cracked her skull open.

" Mommy!" the child screamed.

" No, Rubeus! Come on!" yelled another child running in the same direction as the original. This one looked like Dimando. It was Dimando, he was running with two adults who also had their faces covered, and one of them was holding a smaller child, whom Sailor Pluto determined to be Safiru. 

They reached a dead end and huddled in the corner with another woman and five small girls. Then two gunmen and who appeared to be Neo Queen Serenity phased in before them.

" Do you accept cleansing from the Silver Crystal?" She asked the group.

" We will never side with you Serenity! You killed my husband!" cried the woman with the five girls, as she stepped out in front of the group, pulling the hood off her head to reveal a DarkMoon.

" Sorry to hear that, Jade." Neo Queen Serenity said as one of the gunmen shot her down.

" Mama, no!" cried a girl with long, bright green hair.

Pluto assumed this to be Esmeraude, and the other four girls were the sisters; Cooan, Petz, Calaveras, and Beruche; who were mourning over their dead parents already lying before them.

The gunmen then shot the other two adults, and the one holding the young child dropped him and fell on top of him. The young Safiru then managed to wiggle out unharmed and fled into his brother's arms.

" Wait!" Serenity commanded, " Do not shoot the children. Let them join the rest of their friend in exile so that they will not interfere with my plans anymore."

She shot a beam from the Silver Crystal and the screaming children disappeared into cloud that shot out of the atmosphere.

Then the whole environment that Sailor Pluto beheld to her vanished into darkness leaving only Neo Queen Serenity who began to walk toward her. Serenity then transformed into an image Sailor Pluto recognized as herself but with short hair and striking white eyes that shimmered with light blue and green electricity, but still wearing Serenity's garb.

" Release me." she said, still walking toward Pluto. " Release me!" She repeated, close enough to Pluto that she could see a DarkMoon on her forehead and blonde streaks in her hair," Release Me!" She shouted in Sailor Pluto's face, and screamed so loud that Sailor Pluto woke up out of the dream she was in all of this time.

She sat up quickly, gasping for air and her heart racing.

Dimando was not in the bed beside her, instead his was standing up, getting dressed. He turned suddenly to face Setsuna when she awoke.

" What's wrong?" He asked.

" Nothing," She said, "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

Dimando leaned over and kissed Setsuna on her forehead,

" It's all over now," He said," I will leave you to get dressed." He walked out of the room leaving Setsuna still startled in bed.

She stood up and put her dress on. Then she went to face the mirror to fix her hair.

She looked down to tie up her bun when she noticed that the shoes in the mirror were not the ones she was wearing. Instead they were thigh-high, black leather, lace up boots with five and a half inch heel. She followed the figure up to reveal an extremely short and dark green pleated skirt, and a black leather front laced corset with thin straps. She had light blue and green jeweled rings on every finger, bracelets and armbands to match, and a necklace with the same jewels. She was also wearing a black choker with a red stone Setsuna recognized as her own, a long black velvet cloak with a dark red velvet inside and a hood that covered the head with the face of the woman in her dream; the same chin length deep green hair with blonde streaks in the front, the white electric eyes, the DarkMoon on the forehead, and the same earrings as the DarkMoon family's: the gold fleur-de-lis with the dark crystals hanging from them. She had a wicked smirk on her face and was standing in a position not that of Setsuna's.

She then winked at Setsuna and blew her a kiss.

" Be ya very soon!" She said and laughed a wicked chuckle.

Setsuna then clutched her body in pain and collapsed to the floor. 

The image in the mirror then disappeared.

" What is happening to me?" Setsuna said in agony, as he felt a burning fever and the dark electricity traveling throughout her body.


	5. Topaz's Reign of Terror

**__**

**_CHAPTER 5: TOPAZ'S REIGN OF TERROR_**

"Setsuna?" Safiru said, "Are you dressed?" He lightly knocked on the door. No answer.

"Setsuna?" Safiru repeated, opening the door slightly, "I just wanted to talk to you about..." He noticed her writhing in pain on the floor, "Oh no! Setsuna!" Safiru ran up to her and knelt on the floor by her.

"Safiru." She whispered.

"Shhh." He said, taking off his glove and feeling her head, "You're burning up!" he made her sit up in his arms, "Dimando! Esmeraude! Someone, come quick!"

Esmeraude entered the room and noticed Setsuna, "What happened?" She gasped.

" I don't know, she has a really high fever, get Dimando!" Safiru commanded.

Esmeraude ran out of the room in search of Dimando. He returned with Esmeraude and quickly joined Safiru on the floor with Sailor Pluto.

"Dimando," Setsuna forced out, " I'm in so much pain."

Dimando gently lifted her up and placed her on the bed. Esmeraude just stood and watched emotionlessly from the rear of the room.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Safiru said, who had a little medical training.

Dimando walked out of the room, "I'm going to consult the Wiseman." He said, and Esmeraude and Safiru followed him. They entered a large room and Dimando called for the Wiseman.

"Wiseman! Appear before me!" He said. Then a strange sitting man completely robed in black and clutching a crystal ball appeared before them.

"Yes, your Highness." He said.

"Tell me what is afflicting Setsuna." Dimando demanded.

" It is the dark energy," the Wiseman said, "It has created another being within her."

"From contact with Rubeus and yourself." Wiseman said,

"The being within her seems to be rather powerful, I believe by drawing it out that it can prove a strong asset to us."

" What should we do?" Safiru inquired.

" Bring her to me." Wiseman said.

Dimando went and returned with Setsuna in his arms and laid her down before the Wiseman.

"Your Highness, I don't think this is a very good idea." Safiru said.

"Would you rather her die, Safiru?" Dimando asked.

"But she can't, she's immortal...oh, never mind, it's pointless to argue." Safiru said.

" Do as you will, Wiseman." Dimando said.

Setsuna began to levitate in the air and was eventually turned upright. Energy began to encircle her; slowly, then faster. Setsuna began to spin around in all directions in the air, and she started to scream. Then the Wiseman shot a beam of dark energy at her that changed her appearance; her long deep green hair became chin-length, and her bangs grew out blonde, just like the mysterious woman in Setsuna's dream and the mirror; a DarkMoon appeared on her forehead and then she was returned to an upright position. The energy around her disappeared and she fell naked to the floor. Electricity formed clothing on her body, the same as the woman in the mirror, with the same high boots, cloak, and jewelry. She then rolled on her back and opened her eyes. The red garnet iris became white and pulsated with light blue and green electricity.

During all of this, Prince Dimando, Esmeraude, and Safiru, who kept repeating to himself, " I do not like this, at all."; just stared at the display.

The new woman slowly stood up and turned to face the group.

"Setsuna?" Dimando asked.

"No, your Highness." The woman said in a soft, sensual tone, "The one you knew as Setsuna is no more, she will return only as Sailor Pluto. You can call me Topaz." She walked up to Prince Dimando and put her arms around him.

Esmeraude growled.

"She remembers everything Setsuna did, but her powers are much stronger." Wiseman explained, "She is now able to control the elements, as well as a standard energy beam, but unfortunately she has lost her immortality."

"A small price to pay," Topaz said, gently caressing Dimando's face, "for the love of a prince." She pulled the hood of her cloak off and pulled herself into a long, passionate kiss with Dimando.

Esmeraude snapped her fan in half and stormed off in a jealous rage.

"She is also able to return to being Sailor Pluto, regaining back her immortality and identity as Setsuna, remembering nothing of being Topaz." The Wiseman further explained, "And by your touch alone, your Highness, will she be able to return to this state, because of the dark energy. Thus making her a valuable part-time asset in our attack."

"Amazing." Dimando murmured, still star-struck by Topaz's appearance.

Topaz removed herself from Dimando and began to walk toward Safiru.

"Without you, Safiru, that is without your care, I wouldn't be here right now," she said, "I thank you for that." Topaz, then having her heels making her almost six inches taller than Safiru, bent over and gently kissed him on the cheek. Safiru just pushed her away.

"Your Highness," He said, "I do not believe that this is a good decision at all."

"I believe it is a little late for that now." Dimando corrected.

"And I believe that it is time for me to go." Topaz said, "I am unneeded here now. Good-bye, my prince." She said, blowing a kiss a Prince Dimando. She then transformed into Sailor Pluto, who looked rather confused, but phased out before she could say anything.

"Oh, Setsuna." Safiru thought, "What have they done to you?"

* * * *

Sailor Pluto returned to her dimension in a state of confusion. She could not remember anything from the past 24 hours at all, and it seemed to her that parts of her long term memory were cut away as well. She remembered Rubeus, Esmeraude, Safiru, and Dimando but pieces were missing in between. The most important thing she remembered clearly is when she made a holographic projection of herself in Chibi-Usa's Luna Sphere to warn the scouts of the NegaMoon's plan to capture Chibi-Usa in her dreams. Sailor Pluto brought the scouts into Chibi-Usa's mind to fight the evil apparition, and later bringing them out of it, issuing warnings and helpful hints to guide them through the tough times ahead.

Meanwhile on Nemesis, Prince Dimando and his followers were attempting to form a plot to make their campaign on the Tokyo of the past a success. They were getting nowhere, they needed help. They needed Topaz. Prince Dimando set out to retrieve her from the timeless dimension. He arrived there suddenly and startled Sailor Pluto. She turned to face him and when she made eye contact she held her head and moaned in pain.

Then suddenly, her eyes began to glow.

" Release me, your Highness." she said, tossing her Time Key to the droid that appeared when Dimando did.

Dimando walked over to Sailor Pluto and kissed her on her lips. While doing so her appearance melted away and became that of Topaz's. She pulled herself away from him snickering viciously, looking very beautiful and mysterious with the black and deep red velvet hood covering her head.

"So nice to see you again, my prince." She said.

"Come my Topaz, we have much to do." Dimando said.

"My pleasure." Topaz said, holding Dimando's arm as they phased out of the dimension.

* * * *

They arrived back in Dimando's throne room where, Safiru, Esmeraude, and the Wiseman waited for them.

"Her! We don't need her!" Esmeraude sneered.

"She is valuable in times like this, Esmeraude." Dimando said, "We could use her power."

Dimando sat in his throne and Topaz joined Esmeraude and Safiru standing before him.

"Your Highness," Safiru began, "As I was saying before, we should continue our central attack on the Tokyo of the past, it is our main target and we should try to weaken their defenses, namely the Sailor Scouts, until they fall, then we launch a major attack and finish them off."

"I don't think so, Safiru." Topaz chimed in.

"What do you think Topaz?" Dimando inquired.

"Look at a game of chess," Topaz explained, "If you use all you have on getting the king, you lose everything instead, but if you get rid of his protection first, namely his surroundings, then attack him with your men, checkmate."

"What are you saying?" Dimando asked.

"Tokyo is only one of the major cities in the world, a center of commerce and trade for the rest of the world." Topaz explained, "It thrives off of other cities trade and business as well, namely cities such as London, New York, Los Angeles, and Sydney. They have no defenses that we know of like th Sailor Scouts in Tokyo. If we can destroy these cities before Tokyo, It will have no supplies to fall back on or allies for back up. Then if we concentrate on Tokyo..."

"Checkmate." Dimando said.

"Checkmate." Topaz repeated.

" Your Highness, you are not really going to take her seriously are you?" Esmeraude said, "She has no idea what we have been going through at all!"

"Probably more then you think, Esmeraude." Topaz corrected.

"I am accepting the plan with or without your consent, Esmeraude." Dimando said, "Topaz, I would like you to lead the attack on the other cities. Fill them with dark energy and destroy their defense weapons, as well as means of trade."

"Yes, your Highness." Topaz said. She then raised her hand and shouted, "The Element of Void, my staff!" Lightning struck her hand and formed a shimmering green Bo staff in her hand, which she spun around and struck the floor with, creating a sound like that of thunder. She then chuckled wickedly.

"At least her laugh is better than Esmeraude's." Safiru said to himself.

"I would also like you to stay with us here, Topaz." Dimando said, "No need for you to keep going back to your dimension, and for the time being you will have to room with Esmeraude until we get arrangements situated out."

"What?" Topaz bursted out, "Share with her? That whore? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh, _I'm _the whore?" Esmeraude contradicted, "At least my dress goes down past my ass. The least she could do is wear proper undergarments."

"At least I wear undergarments!" Topaz corrected.

"Enough you two!" Dimando demanded.

"Forgive me, your Highness." The two women said in unison, bowing their heads in shame.

"Esmeraude, show her to your room." Dimando commanded.

"Yes, your Highness." Esmeraude said, "Follow me." She directed Topaz.

They walked down a long, dark hall and entered a large, disorganized chamber.

"Not a very good housekeeper, are you?" Topaz jeered, eyeing the mess, "Wind of the Element Air, clear me a path!" 

A strong gust of air blew from Topaz's hands and parted the clothes and trash on the floor. Topaz proceeded to walk to the empty space at the end of the room.  
"This will do." Topaz said.

"What? Are you going to sleep on the floor?" Esmeraude laughed.

Topaz just gave her a dirty look and said, "Construction of the Element Void, furniture!" Then a bed, dresser, wardrobe, vanity, and sewing machine appeared in the room.

"A sewing machine?" Esmeraude asked, disgusted.

"Well, I am a fashion designer." Topaz said, "Maybe I can do something with your...thing you wear."

"Hey, I like my dress." Esmeraude said, "Yours needs help! Thunder-thighs and super hips!"

"Better than being top-heavy! Don't your ever get a backache?" Topaz jeered.

Esmeraude just growled and plopped on her bed.

"And how come you get to make stuff out of electricity and blow air? I don't have that much power!"

"Oh, I can do more than that, hun." Topaz explained, "I control fire, water and Earth too."

"Like what?" Esmeraude asked.

"Well," Topaz thought for a minute, "I can cause earthquakes, theunderstorms, blizzards, throw fireballs, breathe fire, sling mud, you know, stuff the elements control, but Void is my best element."

"What exactly is void, anyway?" Esmeraude asked.

"Emptiness, absolutely nothing," Topaz explained, "I only have two powers from it, construction and destruction, but I consider them my most important powers. That is how I can form things out of nothing."

"But what exactly does electricity have to do with it?" Esmeraude asked, she was bound to find something Topaz doesn't know about her powers and use it to her advantage.

"It contains forms, or is formed by all the elements." Topaz further explained, "Think, it travels through _air_ from the clouds made of _water_, and causes _fire_ when it hits the _earth._ Since something cannot contain void, make it or destroy it, electricity is its perfect messenger, for it is the other elements in a single form."

"Whatever." Esmeraude said, then thought to herself, "She's too smart for her own good. I'll never get rid of her at this rate."

"Well, I best be on my mission," Topaz said, "Can't wait to impress Prince Dimando!" she winked at Esmeraude and phased off in a light blue haze.

Esmeraude just growled and punched her pillow in jealousy.

* * * *

Topaz arrived in London at about dusk. The giant clock, Big Ben, rang its bells at the closing of another day. She phased in on top of the clock tower and stared down at the city.

"Piece of cake." She thought to herself.

She flew over to Westminister Abbey and viewed Hyde Park in the distance. It was dark so it wouldn't be very crowded, the perfect place to dispel dark energy. She flew over and hovered over the Serpentine, a long, snakelike lake in the center of the park. She then took off one of her dark crystal earrings and it shot a beam toward a point in the park. Topaz flew over to that spot.

"The Element of Void, I call upon you. Distruction!" She shouted, hurling her staff into the ground. A tremor shot out of the pierced earth and darkened the whole city, and brought about pestilence and disease.

"It reminds me of the Great Plague of the 1600's! My, I've been around too long." Topaz snickered and erupted into a full, wicked cackle.

"We'll just cure it like they did back then." She said, taking in a deep breath, "The Element of Fire, exhale!" She blew a gleaming flame into the center of the city and the whole city set ablaze.

"Oh, well. It looks like some bloody Britons aren't having their tea tonight!" Topaz laughed, mocking her best British accent and phasing out of the park.

* * * *

Topaz arrived back on Nemesis shortly after destroying London. She phased into her and Esmeraude's room laughing loudly, waking Esmeraude from a light sleep.

"What the hell is going on?" Esmeraude screeched, groggily.

"A success, a complete success!" Topaz said, flopping on her bed and kicking her legs in laughter.

"What?" Esmeraude asked, still half asleep.

"London is no more! I totaled it!" Topaz said loudly, "Wooooooo!" She screamed, and it echoed down the corridor.

"Shhh!" Esmeraude spat, "You'll wake everyone, Safiru gets very cranky, and he's right across the hall."

"I don't care!" Topaz shouted even louder, "Let them hear me, let the whole damn universe hear me!"

"What's going on in here!" Safiru barged in the room, wearing only a short robe over his shorts.

"Ooo, chicken legs!" Topaz taunted, "I'm sorry, his Highness's little brother. Did I wake you?"

"I have a name, it's Safiru." Safiru corrected, "Not 'his Highness's little brother.'"

"Oh, please forgive me." Topaz said sarcastically, running over to Safiru and genuflecting before him, "I get down on my knees before you!" She then turned to Esmeraude, who had lit a cigarette and was still lying in bed, "Ooo, that didn't sound right, did it?"

Esmeraude burst out in a cough but then into rambunctious laughter.

Safiru growled, "I'm going back to bed." He turned to walk back to his room and looked right into the eyes of Dimando. Safiru jumped back and allowed Dimando to enter the room. Esmeraude put out her cigarette and focused her attention on the partially clothed prince.

Prince Dimando himself was preoccupied with Topaz, who was still on the ground, sitting in between her legs, and staring up at Dimando, wide-eyed with suprise. He reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and pushing her away.

"Topaz, what is the meaning of this outburst in the middle of the night?" Dimando asked sternly.

Topaz replied in a cute voice, "I was just successful in destroying London. I didn't mean to wake you, your Highness."

"You were successful?" Dimando was suprised, "We haven't had a major success in..." He grabbed Topaz and kissed her, "I love you."

"Oh, please." Safiru said, "It's too early for this."

Esmeraude just relit her cigarette and took a drag from it so long that it burned down to the filter.

"We will have an assembly tomorrow with everyone on Nemesis to discuss our new plan of action, formal dress." Dimando said. Safiru and Esmeraude nodded.

"And as for you, Topaz," Dimando said, "I wish to see you tonight." Dimando then walked out of the room.

Safiru said, "I'm going to bed." And walked out.

Topaz turned to Esmeraude and said, "What do you know? Good news for me!" She winked at Esmeraude and followed Dimando.

Esmeraude growled and put a pillow over her face.

* * * *

Esmeraude woke up to the hum of a sewing machine. She opened her eyes and noticed Topaz sitting at it. She had a pile of cloth by her and she was busy turning some of it in the sewing machine, as if she was embroidering something. She finished it and picked up a piece of metallic green fabric and continued. In about ten minutes she was done and turned around to lay it out on her bed.

Topaz noticed Esmeraude's eyes open and said, "Oh, good. You're awake. Try this on." She tossed her the mass of green fabric.

Esmeraude caught it and examined it. "What is it?" Esmeraude asked.

"It's a dress." Topaz said, "I made it for you because mine was done in about two hours and I got bored."

Esmeraude stood up and pressed the dress against her body as she looked in the mirror. The dress was of a shiny, metallic green color, with black embroidered flowers, an empire waist and wide straps. It was long and fell just below her ankles.

"It's beautiful." Esmeraude said, "How did you get my measurements?"

"I looked at you, and estimated." Topaz said, "This is mine." She held up her dress, a silvery colored ankle length dress with spaghetti straps and a sheer black overlay after the empire waist that was also embroidered with black flowers.

"I made these too." Topaz said, holding up a pair of silvery fingerless gloves with only one strap that goes between the forefinger and middle finger.

"That took you only two hours?" Esmeraude asked.

"Yeah, come on, get dressed. The assembly starts in an hour." Topaz said.

"An hour? How long have I been asleep?" Esmeraude asked.

"It's two in the afternoon, Esmeraude." Topaz said.

Esmeraude quickly changed and then put on her gaudy Esmeraude bracelet and 'y'-necklace.

"You are not going to wear those, are you? They don't go." Topaz said.

"Why are you so perky today?" Esmeraude asked. "You seem so happy."

"Well, you know," Topaz said smiling and heading for the door, fully dressed, "I _did_ get a good night's sleep last night." She winked and walked out of the room.

"That bitchy whore!" Esmeraude said, slamming the door behind her.

* * * *

The assembly room was a large, dark hall. Prince Dimando, Safiru, Esmeraude and Topaz sat at a large table overlooking the crowd of advocates and droids. The loud echo of voices rang throughout the troops, but Dimando managed to quiet them out. He began to explain to them their new plan of action, and introduced Topaz as the new assistant commander in chief. When he did this, Topaz stood up and walked toward him.

"What is she doing?" Esmeraude whispered to Safiru.

"I don't know." Safiru said.

"At this time," Dimando said, "I'd also like to announce my engagement to Topaz."

Safiru coughed in suprise and Esmeraude, who was drinking, Shot champagne out of her nose in sudden disgust.

Dimando held up Topaz's hand revealing an extremely large rock on her ring finger, considering it was proportionately accurate to her other rings.

Esmeraude sneered and thought to herself, "That should be my ring!"

Dimando spoke again, "She is to gain the title of princess now and is to be known as 'her Highness', I expect you to give her the same amount of respect you give me. We also will be departing to our new base in Crystal Tokyo tomorrow, and I doubt we will be returning."

"Unless something goes completely wrong, as usual." Safiru said, reaching for the champagne bottle, but Esmeraude slapped his hand.

"It's not for children." She said.

Safiru just sighed and slumped in his seat.

Then Dimando and Topaz returned to their seats and a servant came up to them and poured each of them champagne, then went to Safiru's glass, but Dimando reached over and grabbed it first.

"Hey, what gives?" Safiru said.

"You're not old enough yet." Dimando said.

"Oh, and you are?" Safiru said.

"Here we go." Esmeraude said, "Brotherly love!" Her speech was beginning to slur.

"Relax Dimando, let him have it." Topaz said, "There is a first time for everything."

"Double-teaming, ooo." Esmeraude giggled, her cheeks flushed.

"He's not old enough, the drinking age is 18, he's 17, that's final." Dimando said.

"Be glad he's not going by the American drinking age, Safiru." Topaz said, "Or else I would be the only one old enough."

"What's that?" Esmeraude asked, "A million and two?"

Topaz growled, "Twenty-one." She said.

"Esmeraude," Dimando said, "How much champagne have you had so far?"

"Uh..." Esmeraude pondered, "Just a few."

"A few what?" Topaz asked, "Quarts?"

Dimando and Safiru began to argue again, and the two of them just got up and walked away from each other. Leaving Topaz and Esmeraude still seated.

"So, Topaz," Esmeraude started up again, "I suppose that you and Dimando will be busy tonight. I hope that dress of yours is easy to get off."

Topaz glared at Esmeraude and growled out while standing up, "Snaps, not buttons." She walked past Esmeraude, "I wish I could say the same about yours."

Topaz then headed out onto the main floor with Dimando and proceeded to meet people.

Esmeraude just sat in her seat and began to sob. She then got up and stormed out of the assembly hall.

* * * *

Esmeraude was laying on her bed, still in the dress Topaz made for her, just staring up at the ceiling. A half-empty bottle of brandy was on the nightstand beside her. She picked it up and took a long swig, setting it down hard afterwards. She was plastered.

About 3:00am Topaz decided to come skipping in. Her and Dimando just returned from destroying Paris. Esmeraude just glared at her as she prepared to go take a bath. It seemed to her that Topaz moved, she had trails following her, and when Topaz came over to swipe a cigarette, Esmeraude saw three Topazes before her.

Topaz left the room and Esmeraude slowly staggered up, grabbing her bottle of brandy, and, holding onto whatever she could, followed Topaz into the adjacent bathroom.

Topaz was already in the tub, bubbles covering her completely up, and smoking Esmeraude's cigarette. She looked up at Esmeraude.

"Oh wow, you _are_ alive!" Topaz jeered.

"You!" Esmeraude squeezed out, setting the bottle of booze on the countertop, "You stole him from me, Dimando is mine!" She sobbed.

Topaz just shook her head, "Esmeraude, go to bed, you're drunk. You'll feel different about it in the morning, considering the killer hangover you going to have."

Esmeraude then started to cry and stomped her foot, "I hate you, and I will kill you. I will KILL YOU! Ha-ha!" Esmeraude laughed and then passed out, falling hard on the floor.

Topaz got out of the tub and wrapped a towel round herself. She set her cigarette in her mouth and began to kick Esmeraude lightly, and then harder.

"This is great." Topaz laughed.

Safiru then barged in the door.

"Is everything okay? I heard a thud and I thought..." He looked down at Esmeraude, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

He bent over and gently picked her up.

Topaz exhaled a large puff of smoke.

"Do you mind not smoking in here?" Safiru said,   
It's not well ventilated and cramped up."

Topaz just took a long drag from the cigarette and exhaled it right in Safiru's face. He began to cough.

"That's what I have to say about that." She said, exiting the bathroom. Safiru followed close behind with Esmeraude in his arms.

* * * *

Esmeraude forced herself out of bed around noon because she had to leave for the past. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had a bad headache and felt as if she was going to throw-up. She stumbled into the bathroom to get ready and noticed the almost-finished bottle of brandy on the counter top. 

"What happened last night?" She asked herself.

She dressed in her usual tight, short, black dress, complete with her clunky Esmeraude jewelry. She then put her sunglasses on to hide her eyes and grabbed her red feather fan before heading to the main hall. She stopped and hid behind a pillar when she noticed Topaz and Dimando having a conversation. The more she listened, the more she realized it was an argument.

Topaz threw her off cloak and turned her back on Dimando in disgust.

Dimando picked up her cloak and said, "Look, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. I mean, we are going to be married soon..."

"I won't be hurt!" Topaz snarled, turning to face Dimando, "I just want to spend a little time there before I destroy it. I've always wanted to."

"Where is she going now?" Esmeraude said to herself, "This could be my chance to get rid of her for good."

"You're not ready for such social interaction, and New York City is definitely not the place to start." Dimando implied.

"Aha, New York!" Esmeraude said.

"I am not scared of New York at all, and I can fend for myself." Topaz said, snatching her cloak from Dimando and putting it back on.

"Fine, whatever, Topaz." Dimando said, "Have it you're way. Just don't get raped or anything, I won't come to your rescue." Dimando smiled.

Topaz smiled back and locked into an embrace with Dimando.

"Be careful, okay?" Dimando said softly in Topaz's ear.

"I will, my prince." Topaz said back. She stepped away from Dimando and phased out in her usual light blue haze.

"You can leave now, Esmeraude." Dimando said, not even turning to face her.

"How did you know I was here?" Esmeraude asked, startled.

"Learn to keep your thoughts to yourself." He said walking past her.

She threw her fan at him but he turned around and caught it.

"Oh, and, work on you aim." Dimando said, tossing Esmeraude's fan back to her.

She caught it, growled, and phased out in her green haze.

* * * *

It was a cold, snowy day in New York City, and Topaz did not intend to walk around in her usual skimpy ensemble. Instead she blended in perfectly by shortening her boots to calf height and lowering the heel to two inches. Instead of a short, green pleated skirt, she was wearing a long black skirt with a slit on the side, and her bodice became sleathed under a sheer black silk shirt. She ditched the velvet cloak and donned a long black leather trench coat. Her green hair was instead brown, but retained the blonde streaks.

After a few hours of walking around the East Village, she found a small sidewalk café where she could take a break. She sat a small table outside and ordered a cup of tea. She sat there reading the newspaper for about five minutes when she was interrupted.

"Excuse me," Said a man who came up to her table, "Is this seat taken?"

Topaz pulled the paper down from her face, glanced at the man, glanced at the chair at the other side of the table, and kicked it out, then resumed reading her newspaper.

"Thanks," the man said, "a little chilly outside today, ay?" He had a Northstar (Canadian) accent.

Topaz again pulled the paper down from her face and looked at the man, who was wearing a camera strapped around his shoulder. Definitely a tourist.

"Doesn't bother me." Topaz said, "The cold that is." She reached for the cup of tea on the table.

"So, are you from around here?" The man said.

"Why, do I look it?" Topaz said.

"No, I mean, I was just wondering. I'm not." He said.

"No kidding." Topaz laughed, "Nice camera."

"Oh, I guess that is a dead giveaway, ay?" The man said.

"I'm not from around here either." Topaz said, "I'm here on business."

"Where are you from?" The man said. 

"The far reaches of the solar system about 1000 years in the future." Topaz said.

"Funny." The man said, vaguely, "Seriously, I mean, I'm from Ottawa."

"You don't believe me?" Topaz said, taking off her sunglasses, revealing her evil eyes.

"Whoa, what's up your eyes?" The man asked, gawking at the electricity pulsating throughout them.

"Huh? Oh," Topaz said, she forgot to disguise her eyes, "Oh, they're just light gray, that's all." At least she remembered to cover her DarkMoon tattoo.

"I get it," The man said, "You're one of those vampire chicks aren't ya, dontcha know?"

"Excuse me?" Topaz asked, confused.

"You know, those gothic freaky girls." The man said, "And you have to make a pilgrimage to New York of something, ay?"

"Whatever." Topaz said, standing up and putting her glasses back on. She then went up to the street and hailed a taxi. One pulled up and she got in.

"Where to lady?" The driver said.

"Central Park, please." Topaz said, "It's almost nightfall." She thought, "What a pity, such a nice city and I have to be the one to trash it."

It took a whole to get to Central Park, and cost a chunk of change. When she got there, the decorations were beginning to turn on. It was two days before Christmas.

* * * * 

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo of the same time, the Sailor Scouts were trying to determine what was going on. They were meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple, home to Sailor Mars, or Rei Hino, as she is otherwise known. Usagi Tsukino, or Sailor Moon, was late as usual.

"Where is she?" Rei said, steaming mad.

"Oh, you know Usagi," Ami Mizuno, or Sailor Mercury said, "She has detentions in three classes today."

"Hi, sorry I'm late everyone, but Mamoru gave me a ride." Usagi said, skipping up the temple steps. Mamoru Chiba, or Tuxedo Mask was following close behind, just in case Usagi had a spaz attack and fell.

"Ooo! Cookies! Makoto, you're too cool!" Usagi said, proceeding to stuff her face.

"Well, I figured you would be a little hungry." Makoto Kino, or Sailor Jupiter said.

"Anyway girls," Artemis, the white feline guardian of Sailor Venus said, "Luna and I have discovered something." Luna was the guardian of Sailor Moon, she was also a cat, but black.

"If you haven't noticed already," Luna said, "It appears that both London and Paris have been destroyed in less then a week."

"I haven't heard anything from my parents yet." Minako Aino, or Sailor Venus sobbed quietly. She was an exchange student from London.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Usagi said with a full mouth.

"I think that they are trying to say that the NegaMoon is behind it, Usagi." Ami said.

"Exactly, Ami." Artemis said, "And we have also calculated the next place they might strike."

"Where is that?" Mamoru asked.

"New York City." Luna said.

"How do you figure?" Makoto said.

"Esmeraude told us today when we saw her in an alley." Artemis said.

"Artemis you ding bat! You believed Esmeraude?" Rei snapped, "It's probably a trap."

"Even if it is, we should go check it out." Makoto said.

"Aw, do we have to?" Usagi said, "I mean, how can we get there? We have no money for plane tickets..."

"You meatball-head!" Rei said, smacking Usagi upside her head, "The Sailor Planet Power can beam us there."

"Oh, yeah." Usagi said.

"Well, let's go!" Minako jumped up, "They are not getting away with this one!"

All the Sailor Scouts then transformed, as well as Mamoru, and activated the Sailor Planet Power to go to New York.

* * * *

Topaz walked through Central Park in the dark, which was still full of people, though mostly prostitutes and drug dealers.

"No wonder why it's called the city that never sleeps." Topaz said, "This is going to be harder than I thought. Oh well, are they in for a suprise."

At the other end of the park, the Sailor Scouts beamed in.

"Wow look at all of these lights!" Sailor Mars said, "It must be a holiday or something."

"Yeah, Christmas." Sailor Venus said, "It's a Christian Holiday."

Meanwhile, Topaz felt their presence, transformed into her normal outfit and flew over to them, she hid in a tree and looked down on them.

"The Sailor Scouts! How did they know I was here?" Topaz thought, "Easily remedied, I'll get rid of them quickly." She flipped down off the tree and covered her head with her hood, hiding in the shadows. She looked at the scouts, they were talking about themselves and Tuxedo Mask was right in front of her.

"I just love a man in a tuxedo," She said, coming out of the shadows, "Especially ones that hang around with little girls wearing big bowties." Topaz then jumped in the air and hovered above the group.

"Hey! We are not little girls!" Sailor Moon shouted up at her, "And who are you to say so?"

"I'm Topaz, _Princess_ Topaz to you, the future queen of the NegaMoon as you call it, and eventually the whole Earth of the future, and the past too. What the hell." Topaz laughed wickedly, "And I'm not about to let a bunch of sappy sailors in short skirts or a gay guy in a cheap tux stop me!" She raised her hands and called out, "Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Void! Come to my aid!" 

Lightning crashed through the air and the wind began to blow. Topaz screamed and shot a beam of light blue light that separated before the six warriors, forming exact clones of them. The only differences visible were that the stones in the tiaras of the scouts were all light blue topazes with DarkMoons in them and that the false Tuxedo Mask has a DarkMoon on his forehead.

"Now let's see how good your fighting skills really are, against yourself." Topaz said.

The scouts began to fight their clones, one on one, not realizing that the clones had exactly the same powers, reflexes, and techniques as themselves, and knew their exact next moves. The scouts had surely met their match. Until Sailor Mercury managed to defeat hers, reducing it to a pile of dust.

"I found a weakness!" She shouted at the others, "Attack them with your strongest power after they shoot theirs at you, they have to regenerate."

Then eventually the scouts abolished all of their clones, disintegrating them into piles of dust that blew away in the cold wind. Topaz was flustered and landed in front of the group, her eyes surging with electricity.

"Look at her eyes!" Sailor Mars said.

"You're tougher then I thought," Topaz said, "Perhaps I have to finish you off one by one. Starting with you." She pointed at Tuxedo Mask, "Come on over, Cape Boy. Let's see what you got."

The scouts tried to hold him back but he pushed them back and walked toward Topaz.

__

"You're on." He said.

"I see you got yourself a stick there," Topaz said, "Come on, I'll show you mine." She formed her Bo staff out of electricity in her hand, "If you show me yours." She spun her staff around and vertically placed it before her.

Tuxedo Mask brought his straight cane out from his cape.

__

"Yours is a little shorter than mine, I hope that's not a disadvantage on your behalf." Topaz said, sensually licking her upper lip afterwards. Tuxedo Mask's staff then grew to a size even with hers, "Expandable! I like that!" Topaz snickered.

"Who does she think she is, flirting with _my _boyfriend! Why I outta..." Sailor Moon snarled.

"Usagi, stay back!" Sailor Venus said.

Tuxedo Mask then said, "None of your weird powers, and no flying."

"As you wish." Topaz said bowing before Tuxedo Mask, but as she got up, she swung her staff at him luckily he blocked.

They continuously exchanged blows, blocking each other's strikes and dodging kicks and punches. At one time, Tuxedo Mask managed to knock Topaz on the ground, but she quickly kicked-up and continued.

"She is so good." Sailor Jupiter said, "I don't even think I could take her."

The other scouts just looked at Sailor Jupiter in disgust.

But then, Topaz front-snap kicked Tuxedo Mask in the stomach and threw him off guard. She then did a spin-back kick and knocked him on the ground. She quickly got on top of him and straddled him, forcing her Bo staff to lock down his arms and press against his neck so that she was almost choking him.

"Pinned ya." She said, taking off her cloak and throwing it at Sailor Mars who caught it. Topaz still retained her firm grip on Tuxedo Mask, who was struggling to breathe.

"What's the matter?" Topaz asked, "You don't like a girl who strips for you?" She rolled the staff down to his so he could breathe, but his arms were still locked down.

"You seem rather tense." Topaz said again, "Perhaps you're not getting enough from Sailor Moon! No, you are a virgin, I can tell."

"You slut! Stop it now!" Sailor Moon broke free of Sailor Venus's grasp and charged Topaz.

Topaz just stuck her hand out, "The Element of Air, take care of her!" She shouted, and a strong gust of wind swept Sailor Moon off her feet and blew her back to the other scouts. She struggled to get up and staggered into Sailor Venus's arms.

"Now where we?" Topaz said, "Oh, yes, I remember." She pressed down harder on the staff and Tuxedo Mask moaned in pain, he began to struggle again, but it was no use.

"Don't fight it," Topaz said, "It only makes it worse."

"What do you want of me?" Tuxedo Mask forced out.

"Your life." Topaz said darkly, but then erupted into wild laughter, "Just kidding. I just want to see who the man is behind the mask. I'm an extremely noisy and curious person." She began to pull off his mask, revealing a face familiar to the Sailor Pluto trapped within her.

Topaz loosened her grip on him and her voice whispered out, "Endymion?"

But before he could reply, a strong, black and green electric energy blast shot them, separating Topaz and Tuxedo Mask in opposite directions.

Tuxedo Mask rolled over to the scouts and stood up. Topaz rolled over onto her back and looked up at Esmeraude hovering over her.

"Esmeraude, what is the meaning of this?" She yelled.

"It's Esmeraude!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Topaz, you naughty girl." Esmeraude said, "All over another man. Dimando will be very unhappy about this."

"Get out of here Esmeraude, this is none of your concern." Topaz said.

"None of my concern?" Esmeraude said, "Excuse me, but you stole my assignment away from me!" She pointed at the Sailor Scouts.

"Uh, no. They came to me." Topaz corrected.

"With me help of course, I told them you would be here." Esmeraude said.

"You double-crossing bitch!" Topaz yelled at Esmeraude, and her staff changed into a spear, which she threw at Esmeraude, slicing her arm, and blood began to drip down to the ground. Esmeraude screamed and gripped her arm in pain.

"You will pay for this!" Esmeraude said, "I am going to destroy you!"

"Ooo, this is going to be good." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Everybody place your bets, right here right now, Esmeraude versus Princess Topaz, the fight of the century!" Sailor Moon giggled.

"Enough Usagi, This is serious." Tuxedo Mask said, "Topaz knew my name."

"Maybe she is psychic." Sailor Mars said, I hope she gets killed though." 

"Why?" Sailor Venus said.

"So I can keep this wicked cool cloak!" Sailor Mars said.

"Rei, how selfish of you!" Sailor Mercury said.

In the meantime, Esmeraude and Topaz were still arguing.

"You have to be insane, Esmeraude, "Topaz said, "Challenging me? You know that I am twice as powerful as Dimando as it is!"

"I don't care!" Esmeraude screamed, "Ever since you came you have been nothing but a burden to me. Interfering with my life, stealing my man..."

"Dimando was never 'your man', Esmeraude." Topaz interrupted.

"I've had enough! I'm finally going to do away with you!" Esmeraude continued.

"In that case fine." Topaz said, she then turned to the scouts and shot her energy beam at them, creating a force field around them.

"They will not be harmed or interfere now." She said.

"She's helping us?" Sailor Moon said, her voice echoing in the force field.

Topaz seemed rather calm about what she was doing, and simply said, "The Element of Earth, gravity."  
Esmeraude just said, "What?" Then crashed down to the ground, as Topaz flew up over her head, laughing her wicked laugh.

"That's not fair!" Esmeraude squawked up at Topaz.

"Oh, it isn't?" Topaz said, "My bad." She rejoined Esmeraude on the ground. 

"Care to take the first hit?" Topaz said, curtsying before Esmeraude.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Esmeraude said, tucking her fan in her boot and charging Topaz.

Topaz just stepped to the side and clotheslined her. When Esmeraude recovered, Topaz slapped her in the head with a roundhouse kick. This seemed to awaken her senses, for Esmeraude then began to fight back, but did not manage to get too many clean shots on Topaz. Then she zonked out and reappeared in the air and Topaz followed. The power war was about to begin.

Esmeraude shot her green and black electric beam at Topaz who shot her light blue energy at the same time. Their powers clashed between them.

"My energy beam isn't strong enough," Topaz thought, "it needs a serious boost." She then rose one of her hands, harnessed a lightning bolt, and shot it in the energy beam, destroying Esmeraude's and knocking Esmeraude into a tree. Then the beat, bruised, and bewildered Esmeraude flew over to Topaz, pulling her fan out from her boot. She looked down, they were about 100 feet off the ground. She looked at Topaz, who had nothing but a small drop of blood on her lip and was ready for another round.

She put her hands behind her back as if she was hiding something and said, "You know, Topaz, I admit you are a lot better than me, and I think we should call a truce." She pulled her fan apart, revealing a sharp knife.

"What are you getting at, Esmeraude?" Topaz asked, sternly.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, that," Esmeraude inched closer to Topaz, "you're mortal now!" She thrusted the knife deep into Topaz's abdomen and up into her diaphragm. Surely a fatal wound.

Topaz screamed so loudly it turned into thunder, and the force field around the scouts disappeared. A look of fear filled Topaz's eyes with tears and her hands opened at her sides. Esmeraude then swiped the Dimando engagement ring off her finger.

"You won't be needing this." Esmeraude said, placing it on her own finger, "And I suppose you won't be coming with us to the base on Earth, pity." She pulled the knife out of Topaz and blood poured out of the open wound.

"Don't underestimate me, Esmeraude, I still have strength left," Topaz struggled to say, "earth, air, water, fire, void..." Her voice trailed off but a heavy energy beam exploded from her hands, thrusting Esmeraude clear across the park until she hit the front of the Plaza Hotel, but she phased out before any damage was done.

Then Topaz fell into shock and plummeted 100 feet to the ground, but she was caught in the waiting arms of Tuxedo Mask, who gently placed her on the ground in front of him. She was still conscious, but when she gazed up at Tuxedo Mask, she saw the face of Dimando instead.

"Oh, Dimando," She whispered, "I'm so sorry." She coughed and spat up blood.

"Ew, gross." Sailor Moon said, who was then slapped by Sailor Mars. She then said, "Who is she talking about?" 

"She is in shock, who knows." Sailor Mercury said.

Topaz closed her eyes and reopened them slowly, revealing the garnet eyes of Sailor Pluto.

"Her eyes changed!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon, please help me," Topaz murmured, "use your crystal, it's the only way I can live again."  
"Uh..." Sailor Moon thought.

"Please, I'm not who you think I am, I..." Topaz's breathing was becoming shorter, "I am a Sailor Warrior..." She trailed off.

"Hurry Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"But...But what..." Sailor Moon stuttered.

"Do it!" The other four scouts said in unison.

"Okay." Sailor Moon said, reluctantly, "Moon Healing Activation!"  
The Silver Crystal shot a beam at Topaz, lifting her body off the ground. Topaz's appearance changed back to that of Sailor Pluto, her wound disappeared and left a scar the likeness of a DarkMoon. The beam removed itself and she fell softly, naked onto the grass. Tuxedo Mask quickly removed his cape and put it over Sailor Pluto.

"She is alive, just exhausted." He said.

"I know her!" Sailor Mercury said, "She's the one from the Luna Sphere, Sailor Pluto!"

"What are we going to do with her?" Sailor Venus asked.

"She'll have to stay at my place." Tuxedo Mask said, "That way, no questions are asked."  
"_You're_ place?" Sailor Moon said in jealousy.

"It's the best place for now, Usagi, until we find out where she belongs." Tuxedo Mask said, "Let's go."

The Sailor Scouts then activated the Sailor Planet Power and transported themselves back to Tokyo.

* * * *

Meanwhile, back on the DarkMoon base in Crystal Tokyo, Dimando was waiting impatiently for Topaz.

"Where is she?" He shouted at Safiru, "She should be here by now!"

Safiru just shrugged.

Then Esmeraude phased in, and collapsed on the floor. Dimando rushed up to her and pulled her up.

"Esmeraude, where is Topaz?" Dimando shook her.

"I don't know." Esmeraude stammered out.

"Esmeraude, where is Topaz?" Dimando shouted.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Esmeraude said, "This is all I could recover from her." She showed Dimando the ring on her finger.

He took it off her finger and threw her on the ground. "What happened?" He asked solemnly.

Esmeraude stood up. "I guess the scouts got to her first." She said.

Dimando noticed the bloody fan in Esmeraude's boot. He reached down and grabbed it.

"Whose blood is this, Esmeraude?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"Esmeraude! Whose blood is this? Is it Sailor Moon's?" Dimando demanded.

Esmeraude turned away. Then Dimando knew what had happened. He went up to Esmeraude and backhanded her in the face, hard. Esmeraude clutched her face and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry..." She sobbed.

"Enough! You have brought me to a new level, Esmeraude." Dimando said, "I would never hit a woman. Consider yourself fallen out of my favor. Go to your room and await your punishment." 

"What? A whipping? A flogging?" Esmeraude tried to make a joke, "Rayoww, kinky!" 

"Out of my sight, Esmeraude!" Dimando commanded, "I no longer want to see your sinful face. You must prove to me that you are worthy enough to rejoin my court, but I will never forgive you." He sat down in his throne and watched Esmeraude run off into her room.

Safiru then said, "Your Highness, maybe it's best you go to bed now." 

"Leave me be, Safiru." Dimando said.

"Yes, your Highness." Safiru said, bowing out and walking away.

Dimando continued to sit in his throne. Although he was very upset, he retained his masculine poise.

Esmeraude walked into her room, and noticed that none of Topaz's belongings were there.

"That's strange," She said, "I was sure they would be sent here with the rest of the furniture." She went for the dress that Topaz made for her. It had disappeared also.

And all over the world of the past, any damage caused by Topaz disappeared as well, and the populations returned to their normal routines. Forgetting everything that happened.


	6. Sailor Pluto Returns to Her Senses

**__**

CHAPTER 6: SAILOR PLUTO RETURN'S TO HER SENSES

"Bring her forward!" A voice commanded.

It was the Silver Millennium, the Ancient Moon Kingdom. The voice heard was that of Queen Serenity. Princess Usagi and her court were standing beside her. They were inside the grand ballroom, the same place where all the happy parties and masquerade balls were held, but now it was dark and solemn. A place of judgment.

Two guard came up from the rear of the room, a person in their custody. They threw her against the floor in front of Queen Serenity, who was brandishing her Crescent Moon Wand in her hand.

"Princess Setsuna of the Planet Pluto, we have reached a verdict," Queen Serenity staring Setsuna down in front of her, "Guilty."

"No!" Setsuna screamed, tears streaming down her face, "I didn't mean to...I-I didn't know...I-" 

"Silence!" Commanded Queen Serenity, "You know that I am a peaceful person, sworn to keep the peace of the Universe. I do not wish to enforce this sentence on you but I must. You, Crown-Princess Setsuna of the Planet Pluto, alias Sailor Pluto; a member of my daughter Princess Usagi of the Earth Moon's court; is hereby banished for your behavior to the Timeless Dimension where you shall forever be, guarding the Door of Time and Space for bearing the curse of immortality."

"No! Please no! I'm sorry! I-I...Please! No!" Setsuna stuttered out, still kneeling before Queen Serenity. She then turned to the other Sailor Warriors of the court, "Ami, please Sailor Mercury, help me!" Sailor Mercury walked away, "Rei? Minako? Makoto?" Sailor Mars, Venus and Jupiter also turned and walked away, "Sailor Saturn? Please, you know me!" The frail Sailor Saturn turned her back on Sailor Pluto, "Haruka? Michiru? Uranus and Neptune please, us outer planets have to stay together, I promise I won't make fun of you sexuality anymore, I-" The last two Sailor Scouts left the scene, leaving Setsuna to face Queen Serenity; Princess Usagi, and Usagi's fiancé, Prince Endymion of Earth.

"It's too late for forgiveness now, Setsuna." Queen Serenity said.

"But-but what about Endymion? He-" Setsuna was cut off.

"Endymion is no longer any of your concern!" Queen Serenity interrupted. She raised her Crescent Moon Wand and shot a beam of energy at Setsuna, automatically transforming her into Sailor Pluto, and formed a large staff, a key with red crystals and sculpted of the finest ivory before her.

Queen Serenity then said, "This is now your weapon, your salvation, your life. As soon as you take hold of it, you will be transported to the Timeless Dimension. It will open the Door of Time and Space for you as needed. Take it now."

Setsuna was reluctant at first, but she then grabbed it. A white light surrounded Sailor Pluto as she disappeared into oblivion. She opened her eyes to Mamoru's apartment. It was a dream, reminiscent of her past. One of a long series that she had been dreaming for the past three days she had been asleep. Everything she knew was flooding back into her brain, including all of Topaz's memory.

Sailor Pluto had a terrible headache, and began to moan. Of course the fact of not knowing where she was only made her feel worse. She could be anywhere. Then she felt a cool, wet cloth cover her forehead, and a figure came into view. It was Mamoru.

"Endymion!" Pluto exclaimed, sitting up quickly but then laying down in pain. 

"Shhh, easy. You've been asleep for three days." Mamoru said, "Luckily it is a weekend and I can take care of you." He helped her sit up. She was wearing an old shirt that probably belonged to Mamoru. Setsuna felt her stomach knot up around her scar and cringed.

"What happened? How did I get here?" She said.

"Esmeraude stabbed you, and your were dying, well, Topaz was dying. Then Sailor Moon used her crystal and returned you to your normal self." Mamoru explained, "Because you were still unconscious, I took you here to my place. You were naked so I had Usagi put some of my old clothes on you, and you have been her ever since."  
"Thank you for caring for me, Endymion. Or should I say, Mamoru or Tuxedo Mask?" Setsuna said.

"Just Mamoru will do." He said, "How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember?" She asked. Mamoru shook his head, "Maybe it's better that way." Setsuna said.

"Why is that?" Mamoru asked.

"When you remember, you'll know. I don't think it is wise for me to tell you now." She said.

"You are form the Ancient Moon Kingdom, I remember that, but nothing too significant, like your name," Mamoru said, "but Sailor Mercury said you were Sailor Pluto."

"You can call me Setsuna, it is my real name." She said.

"Okay then Setsuna," Mamoru said, "Do you think you can handle a cup of tea?"

"Oh sure. I mean, please." Setsuna said.

Mamoru handed her a cup of hot tea.

"I haven't had tea in literally eternity." Setsuna said.

She expertly handled the teacup, as if she practiced it a million times. It was one of those handleless Japanese cups.

"Oh yeah, here." Mamoru handed Setsuna a mass of red fabric, "It's a dress from Usagi, she says it's too big on her and might fit you."

"Thank you, it'll do." Setsuna said. She set her teacup down and attempted to get up.

"Here, let me help you up." Mamoru said, grabbing Setsuna's hand. She stood up and stumbled into Mamoru's arms.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Mamoru said.

Setsuna quickly jumped back and regained her balance, as if she was forbidden to touch him.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Okay, then. I'll leave you to get dressed." Mamoru said.

Mamoru's last few words echoed through Setsuna's head until she heard Dimando's voice instead. They were the last words he said to her before she was transformed into Topaz. She put the dress on, not exactly a perfect fit, but close enough. The dress was pretty plain, with a button up front and a small yellow flower print. Setsuna then managed to fix her hair the best she could without a hairbrush and walked out of the bedroom. 

"Well, what do you think?" She said, showing off to Mamoru.

"Not bad, considering it belonged to Usagi." Mamoru said, "What I mean is, I expected it to be wrinkled really bad or something." He laughed, "You're really uppity all of a sudden."

"Um, yeah." Setsuna said shyly, "I'm immortal, I regenerate pretty fast."  
"Usagi and the girls will get out of school soon," Mamoru said, "they have a scout meeting usually. They said if you felt up to it you can go."  
"Sure why not." Setsuna said, "Hang on." She formed a pair of shoes in her hand, "I might need these."

"How did you do that." Mamoru asked.  
"I retained some of Topaz's powers. They're not as strong as they used to be though." Setsuna said.

"Ready to go?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes." She said.

They left Mamoru's apartment and headed to his car. He drove them to the Cherry Hill Temple. Where they were greeted by Chad, who helped around the temple, considering his rock-star/surfer disposition.

"Whoa." He thought when he saw Setsuna, "Wait her while I go tell Miss Rei that someone is here to see her." Chad said.

He went inside to where the scouts were.

"Miss Rei, Mamoru is here, and he's with a killer babe." He said.

"Killer babe?" Usagi asked, suspiciously, popping up and looking out the window, "Oh, it's just Sailor Pluto. I got worried for a minute." 

"Show them in, Chad." Rei said.

"Yes ma'am." Chad said, walking out of the room and returning with Mamoru and Setsuna.

"Luna P!" A small voice shouted out from behind the group. It was Chibi-Usa.

"Small Lady!" Setsuna said, opening her arms to receive Chibi-Usa's little girl hug.

"So nice to see that you are well, Sailor Pluto." Luna said.

"Luna and Artemis! Wow, I haven't seen you in ages!" Setsuna said, reaching down to stroke the two cats.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Artemis squealed.

"He's still got a sensitive tummy, I see." Setsuna laughed.

"So, Sailor Pluto, how is your stomach?" Usagi said.

"Fine, thank you, and please call me Setsuna." She said.

"So how did you get involved with those Negamoonies?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Setsuna lied, "They must have hypnotized me or something."  
"Where exactly are they from?" Ami asked.

"They are from the future, the same time as Chibi-Usa." Setsuna said.

"Yeah, we knew that, but why are they attacking us in the past?" Rei asked.

"If Tokyo of the past falls, then Crystal Tokyo of the future will cease to exist. Making it easier for them to takeover Earth." Setsuna said, "They have been plotting their revenge for years."

"Revenge for what?" Usagi asked.

"Banishment. Oh no! I've said too much! The future could be changed forever now. I'm so stupid!" Setsuna said. "I have to go."

"No don't leave, we need your help." Usagi said.

"I can't, I must get back." Setsuna stood up, "Pluto Planet Power, makeup!" She transformed into Sailor Pluto, "Before I go," She said raising her hand, "You will have no memory of my visitation of Earth as Topaz or myself. This whole encounter will be erased from memory." Her beam did not reach Mamoru in time before she was sucked back involuntarily to her dimension. So she used her own mind powers to project an image of herself in his head.

"Mamoru," She said, "I have erased the others memory of this encounter, do not speak a word of it to them. only you will know."  
Mamoru agreed to this out loud, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

* * * *

A few days later, Mamoru began to have dreams about him and Sailor Pluto. He didn't know if it was his imagination or him remembering anything about what she had said. His dreams usually meant something to him, something about his past or his future. He has also been having a recurring nightmare about Usagi being seriously hurt or something if he didn't stay away from her. Usagi also had this dream. Despite the warning, Mamoru and Usagi got back together, and were again inseparable.

These dreams were a little different, more clear but yet, still fuzzy. He saw himself being with Sailor Pluto on a number of occasions, nothing too special, just walking together, talking together; as if they were just good friends. Then he saw her being put before trial; as he was standing next to Usagi, the Moon Princess, and he was the Prince Earth. That is how he figured it was about the past. He could see Sailor Pluto crying, kneeling before Queen Serenity, her hands tied behind her back, guards at both sides of her. He felt a feeling of shame when looking upon her, so he often looked away. What crime could she have possibly committed that made him feel so guilty? He wanted to speak but no words were coming out. All he could do was watch.

This is usually the point where Mamoru would wake up. 

"What is the point of this?" He said, "Am I subconsciously obsessed with Setsuna?" He repeated, "Setsuna, yeah Setsuna. _Princess_ Setsuna of the Planet Pluto. I remember her now, but what did she do that was so bad? Was I involved?"

These dreams went on for a few days, but then new ones came. One of in which he was dancing with Setsuna at a ball on the Moon of the past, and snippets of scenes with him kissing Setsuna, then kissing Usagi, Setsuna again, then Usagi. Then more of him arguing with Setsuna and Usagi.

"They must all tie together somehow." Mamoru thought.

He spent many hours of the day zoning off, thinking about how the puzzle pieces fit together. Then one night, he had a very long dream.

He was with Sailor Pluto a lot it seemed. They went to a ball on the Moon together, but got in a fight. He then met Usagi and fell in love with her, and they became engaged. Then with no visual, he heard Setsuna's voice saying, "Endymion, we've been caught!" And then he woke up.

Then next day, Mamoru and Usagi went out for milkshakes, one of Usagi's favorite pastimes. In the middle of one of her squabbling moments, Mamoru began to zone again and tried to piece the dreams together. No luck. He was then interrupted by a friend's voice.

"Hi Usagi! Hi Mamoru!" It was Andrew, the arcade clerk, a good friend of theirs.

"Hey Andrew." Mamoru said, then returning to his thinking state. When it clicked.

"Oh my God!" Mamoru jumped up out of his seat.

"What's wrong, Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"I just remembered something." Mamoru said.

"What?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru caught himself, "That I have a doctor's appointment." He got his stuff together, "I gotta go. See ya, Usagi." He leaned over and kissed her, then sped out the door to his car.

"I have to get home and piece all of this together, the whole chain of events." He said.

Mamoru got home and sat down in his chair, but then got up and began to pace nervously around the room, pasting all the events together.

"Okay," Mamoru thought, "Here goes. We were on the Moon, long ago. And apparently Setsuna and I were going out for quite sometime. We fought over something at a ball and we broke up, and that was when I met Usagi for the first time. We ended up falling in love and becoming engaged. Then we had a fight over something and did not speak to each other for a while. Then I remember seeing Setsuna in a garden outside of the palace. Since we were still good friends, we began to have a conversation and walk around the garden. Then she fell and hurt herself, like her ankle or something, and I helped her up to her wing of the palace. Then we started to kiss and everything went kind of fast from there. Then Usagi walked in on us in bed together..."  
Mamoru sat down finally, his hands clutching his head, "Usagi told her mother, Queen Serenity, and she had Setsuna arrested for immoral acts, a biggie back then as I remember, but I was left alone and forgiven. Setsuna was put on trial and found guilty. She was then banished to the Timeless Dimension with the curse of Immortality and forced to guard the Door of Time and Space for Eternity, living in solitude and abstinence, and it's all my fault. Why wasn't I punished? Why am I always innocent and forgiven no matter what I do?"

* * * *

Seven unknown figures suddenly warped into the Timeless Dimension, and according to Sailor Pluto, only one had clearance. She cornered a group of them and placed a force field around them, and headed for the other two. She appeared before a soMakotory figure and introduced herself.

"Don't move trespasser! I am the Guardian of Time. Only those deemed worthy may be here. You are not worthy!"

"Wait!" A voice said, "Let me explain..."

"Too late trespasser!" Setsuna prepared to strike with her key.

"Luna P!" Chibi-Usa shouted, running toward Sailor Pluto.

"Small Lady!" Sailor Pluto said, "Sailor Moon!" The fog lifted, revealing a sprawled out Sailor Moon, "I'm sorry, the fog hid you."

"It's you!" Sailor Moon said.

In the meantime, the force field lifted from the other figures; the four Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"Please explain." Sailor Pluto said to Chibi-Usa. She knew very well what was going on. She did not want them to go to the future. It was too dangerous.

"I didn't want to go back alone. Don't be mad." Chibi-Usa said.

Sailor Pluto turned to the scouts and apologized for her behavior. Then she explained how to go about in the Time Warp.

Before they left, Sailor Pluto walked past Mamoru, who lightly tugged on her skirt and whispered softly in her ear, "I remember."

Sailor Pluto gasped and turned to face him. Mamoru just winked at her and entered the void with the rest of the scouts. Setsuna watched as they floated off into the Time Warp and shut the Door, and hanging on the handle was the velvet cloak of Topaz. Hanging from it was a short note that read:

I swiped this from Rei after 

you erased their memories. 

I thought you might want it 

back. Love, Mamoru

PS: I am very sorry for what

happened, it was my fault too.

I will never tell Usagi, 

it's for my own good.

Sailor Pluto couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Endymion," She giggled, "you haven't changed a bit." She reached over and put on the cloak, "I'm going after them. It's not safe, someone is going to get hurt." She called upon Droid Plutonia and entered the Time Warp to pursue the scouts.

* * * *

Sailor Pluto roamed the wastelands of Crystal Tokyo. She came up to the Crystal Palace, where the scouts were for she could feel their presence within, but she could not get in for it was surrounded by a powerful force field, cast by the energy of the four Sailor Warriors of the future. So she set out for the next best place to go. The Dark Crystal Palace, where the DarkMoon Family currently was.

She reached the overgrown amethyst and hid in its shadow. She could see Esmeraude looking out from one of the ledges, so Sailor Pluto walked around the crystal and jumped up on another ledge, then, using her own mind powers to locate Dimando within. When she did, she entered the palace and crept among the shadows, her cloak covering her body, and followed her senses to Dimando.

Sailor Pluto arrived in Dimando's chamber, only to find him with Sailor Moon in his custody. She quickly flew up to a ledge overlooking the scenario, and tapped into Dimando's brain.

"He's in love with Usagi. What?" Sailor Pluto couldn't believe her own senses, "The bastard, he's trying to rape her!"

She noticed that Dimando had Sailor Moon under control with his hypnotic beam, and switched to reading her mind.

"She's scared," Sailor Pluto determined, "She wants Mamoru, Mamoru is the only one she loves. Damn, this is weirder then the cryogenically frozen ass of Jadeite!" She thought, "I see I've retained some of Topaz's vocabulary skills as well."

Then Mamoru appeared on the ledge next to her suddenly, he noticed her and winked. She gestured for him to be silent that she was there, and he nodded. He then turned his attention to Dimando and Usagi, who also noticed him. Sailor Pluto hid behind Tuxedo Mask, waiting for her turn to strike.

Dimando then shot an energy beam at Mamoru, who dodged it and retrieved Usagi from Dimando's arms. Dimando shot again but then Sailor Pluto sprang into action.

"The Element of Wind, attack him!" She said, and forced a gust of wind right at Dimando's third eye, distracting him and allowing Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon to make a clean break.

"When the wind subsided, Dimando searched the room, "Who did that?" he shouted.

Sailor Pluto came out of the shadows of the ledge, the hood of the cloak covering her head mysteriously.

"Hello, my prince." She said.

Dimando gasped, "Topaz? No it can't be, your dead!" 

Sailor Pluto jumped off the ledge and landed in front of Dimando, "Guess again." She said, taking off the hood of the cloak.

"Setsuna? You're alive?" Dimando gasped again, trying to avoid Sailor Pluto.

"Wouldn't you just know it." Pluto said, approaching Dimando, who in turn was stepping back, just as he had done to her so many times before.

"But...But how?" Dimando stuttered, falling back on his bed, Sailor Pluto got on top of him and slowly began to undo his shirt.

"Immortality and Silver Crystal make for a fierce combination, don't you think?" Sailor Pluto said, then kissing Dimando's chest, neck, and lips. She could tell he was frightened, but she could also tell he was getting off on it as well.

Dimando managed to push her off him.

"What's the matter?" Sailor Pluto asked, "Can't take any of your own medicine?"

Dimando sat up and put his shirt back on.

"Oh, I get it, I've been replaced by Sailor Moon," Sailor Pluto said, "but that's okay, it's happened to me before, with the same girl."  
Dimando then said, "It's not that."

"Really? Then what is?" Sailor Pluto asked, "Is it because I'm no longer one of 'your kind'? That doesn't matter." She ripped her sailor outfit open at her abdomen revealing the DarkMoon scar, "You see? Topaz has left a profound mark on me. Aren't we all just one big, happy, fucking family?"

Dimando gaped at the scar left by Esmeraude.

"Her language, her powers, her taste in men, you name it. I pretty much still have it." Sailor Pluto said.

"I never loved you, you bitch!" Dimando said, "I just used you to get to the Time Warp."

"Oh really?" Sailor Pluto asked, "The way you would make love to me isn't exactly what I would call faking it. I speak from many personal experiences. Just don't ask questions."

"Okay, maybe I was a little attracted to you, and a little desperate, but incase you haven't noticed, Esmeraude isn't exactly my type." Dimando said.

"Funny. I thought fast, cheap, and easy was definitely your type. Yes, I'm insulting myself. If only you saw how I behaved in the past. Then you wouldn't stop to wonder why I'm in soMakotory confinement for eternity." Sailor Pluto explained, "And I feel the old Setsuna coming back. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I was one trick bitch."

Dimando turned away.

"Good-bye, Dimando my love." Sailor Pluto said, "I'm sorry it had to end."  
"I guess this means I loose access to the Time Warp now." Dimando said.

"No, It's too late for that now. You may come and go as you please." Sailor Pluto said, "And I wouldn't mind a visit every now and then. Just don't expect too much. I'm through with your wine-dine-69 approach." She disappeared.

"Wait!" Dimando said, but it was too late. He had let another girl slip through his fingers.


	7. The Goodness Within Evil

**__**

CHAPTER 7: THE GOODNESS WITHIN EVIL

"I need to get him out of my head!" Sailor Pluto slumped down against the Door of Time, "I wish I would have never seen him again!" 

She felt a presence in her dimension. She stood up and searched the dense fog. 

"Who goes there?" She said.

"Hello?" A voice said, "Setsuna?"

"Mamoru?" Sailor Pluto asked, "Endymion is that you?" Her heart was beginning to race.

"No, it's me." Safiru walked out of the fog in front of Sailor Pluto.

"I'm sorry Safiru. I thought you were someone else." She said.

"That's okay, I'm used to being misinterpreted." Safiru said, "Who's Endymion?"

"Just an old friend." Sailor Pluto said.

"Oh, I see." Safiru said.

"Well, you look kind of like him, and sound like him too. In the fog, that is." Sailor Pluto said.

"Prince Endymion, right?" Safiru figured it out.

"How did you know?" Sailor Pluto was suprised.

"I just figured it was him since you probably knew him on the Moon," Safiru said, "which reminds me why I came here. I thought now that you are back to yourself that you could tell me what the history books don't."  
"Of course. What do you want to know about?" Sailor Pluto said, "I think you pretty much figured out the date problem. In the 'bedtime story version' they say the Silver Millennium occurred 1000 years before Princess Usagi's reincarnation, making it about 2000 years for you; to avoid the confusion of small children. But it actually occurred before the Earth as we know it formed. Approximately 5.1 billion years ago. I count even count the in-between years now. It's too confusing."

"Yeah, I figured that out. That's obvious," Safiru said, "But actually I want to know more about you."

"Me?" Sailor Pluto was shocked, then became modest and blushed, "Why me?"

"Because there is really not much about you known." Safiru said, "The book mentions you and says that you were elected to guard the Door of Time because you were the oldest and wisest scout..."  
"Is that what they say?" Sailor Pluto interrupted, "That is what they tell you in a history book?"

"Yeah, see for yourself." Safiru handed an aged hard cover book to Sailor Pluto.

"_The History of the Silver Millennium: The Moon Kingdom and Other Planetary Empires_, interesting, where did you get this?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"I found it in an old library in Crystal Tokyo," Safiru said, taking the book back and flipping pages, "there is no illustrations, pictures, or diagrams in it, but that is what is so intriguing about it. That is how you know that there is inaccuracies. Here look." Safiru handed the book back to Sailor Pluto, pointing to a short paragraph. Sailor Pluto read it and laughed.

"Fixes my reputation at least." She said.

"That bad, huh?" Safiru asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "Do you really want to know more about me? I wouldn't want to lower your standards of me." She said.

"But it's the truth." Safiru said, "And the truth can be ugly and degrading, that is what I wanted to know, regardless of what it is."  
Sailor Pluto smiled.

"You are too wise for your own good, Safiru." Sailor Pluto said, "That is a great quality, an education can never be taken away from you. Use it to your advantage, and use it well."

Sailor Pluto began to pace back and forth, recollecting all of her thoughts, "The Moon Kingdom was home to all the Planetary Princesses, and I grew up there my entire life because Pluto is such a barren and cold planet." Sailor Pluto began, "I was known as Princess Setsuna, the oldest of the princesses, but I was unlike any ordinary graceful princess. I was wild, always going out to parties and raves, I even owned my own rave club. I played jokes and pranks on all of the other princesses, but don't be fooled, I was good friends with all of them, and we shared many great moments together. I was definitely a go-getter. Always going after guys, and; how do I put this without sounding bad; having my way with them. You know what I mean. And I was very vain.

I had my good qualities too though. I was an accomplished fashion designer, I designed everyones dress in the court; I liked gardening; I loved to dance and have a good time; and I attempted to sing and compose music, but I had no luck there. I got along with almost everyone I met, considering my usual sarcastic remarks, and then tragedy hit.

Queen Beryl began her attack on the Universe, and my parents were sent on a peaceful delegation to her court. Queen Beryl murdered them and sent us back their heads as a warning."

Sailor Pluto began to sob but stopped. Safiru just stood there, a very interested look on his face, taking in as much as he could.

Sailor Pluto continued, "I then became Crown-Princess Setsuna, _ruler_ of Pluto. I admit I was very upset, but I became so excited when I put the wings on my dress. You know the cloth butterfly wings. Neo Queen Serenity has them, they were used to show the crowned ruler of an empire. I was eighteen years old.

And them I met him. Actually I pretty much grew up with him, but it was so different. I'm talking about Prince Endymion now, in case you didn't know. Yeah, we grew up together, he's only one year older than me, I mean, he _was_ one year older. I saw him for the first time in three years at a meeting of all the rulers of the different empires to discuss the ongoing war. We sat next to each other at the table to catch-up with one another, and I found that he was also orphaned by Beryl's murderous army. Then I was insulted by the Governor of the Europa Colony, and Endymion stood up for me, and I guess that is how it all started. We started to go out, and did for two years straight. Amazingly, I remained faithful to him. He made me feel so different about myself, that I was wanted and loved, but I still retained my wild disposition, going to clubs and parties, and that is what I thought caused our break-up, but it wasn't that. Apparently Endymion had fallen in love with someone else, not just anybody, Princess Usagi of the Moon Kingdom, a child of 14, Endymion was 21. I couldn't believe it, I talking total devastation to my ego and self-esteem here. Although he claimed that it had nothing to do with me and that he still wanted to be good friends, and we did, we were _best_ friends. Then Endymion and Usagi became engaged, and I became jealous, which is perfectly normal. I mean, they were so perfect for each other, total soulmates, I had no objection to them being married at all.

Then during the last few months of the war, Endymion and Usagi had a bit of a fight, and stopped speaking to each other for a while."

Sailor Pluto stopped for a breath. Safiru was now sitting on the ground by her, and it looked as if he was taking notes.

"That's not all, is it?" He asked.

"Oh no, there is quite a bit more." Sailor Pluto said, "I remember this particular part very clearly," She joined Safiru on the hard, invisible floor of the dimension, and started again, "It was about a week before my birthday, and I was outside of my wing of the palace tending to my plants when Endymion shoves a bouquet of dark red and black roses in my face from behind me, they are my favorite colors. I jumped in suprise and turned around, I definitely didn't expect it to be him. I remember him saying that he wanted to celebrate an early birthday with me because he was going into battle. We mainly just walked around the garden, and talked about how bad our love lives suck. I mean, he was fighting with Usagi and my boyfriend, Shaun, who happened to be Usagi's cousin, was being a total dickhead. Then, I thought of a wicked scheme to get back at both of them both, since Usagi just pissed me off by fighting with Endymion and making him so upset, and she was one of my closest friends too, but Endymion was my very best friend.

So I pretended to trip and sprain my ankle, and Endymion, the gentleman he is, helped me up, and I 'stumbled' into a kiss with him, and pulled back like it was an accident. I was mastered at this gimmick, so I knew it would work, I was kind of a slut you could say. So he offered to help me up to my room, how kind of him; to rest my ankle. So we get up there and I can walk again, miraculously, and I offered him a cup of tea, but instead he said he had to leave. Obviously playing hard to get, that's okay, no problem for me. I escorted him to the door and we kiss each other good-bye, but I took the usual light peck that friends give to extremes, you know, one of those 'I don't know what came over me' suprise French kisses, and of course I recovered with that particular excuse. So we try again and this time, he does it to me. Before you know it, we can't stop, even though we should and we both know it. My plan was working perfectly, although now, I didn't want it to, my morals kicked in, when they never did before, but it was too late, we were already in bed together."

"Sounds like fun to me." Safiru said, laughing.

"You are a virgin, aren't you?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"How do you know?" Safiru was shocked, even his own brother didn't know that.

"You have very elementary thoughts." Sailor Pluto laughed, "I can read minds." She said, "Well, as I was saying..."

"I know, I know, Princess Usagi walked in, caught you in the act and told her mom who had you arrested and brought to trial. You were found guilty and sentenced to be her for eternity." Safiru rambled, "I know, I can read minds too, it's something I don't like to show off, though."

Sailor Pluto was shocked, "You? Cute, little, innocent Safiru? A mind reader? That has to be unethical." She said.

"I been doing it to almost everyone I know," Safiru said, "the stuff I uncover in Dimando and Esmeraude's minds are very interesting."

"I could imagine." Sailor Pluto said.

"Dimando's thoughts are alot cleaner than Esmeraude's, trust me." Safiru said.

Sailor Pluto looked into Safiru's mind, "Oh, isn't that cute," She said, "You have a crush on Esmeraude. Gotta thing for green hair?"

"You have no idea." Safiru said, an unusual look on his face, almost as if his was zoning while staring into Sailor Pluto's eyes.

"Oh no. I know that look." Sailor Pluto said, "Don't waste your time on me, Safiru. I'm definitely not your type, I'm older, more mastered, wait until you find someone else you really like, and your own age."

"That's not what you are thinking," Safiru said, "besides, I could learn from the best."

"What makes you think I am the best?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"You think so." He said, inching up closer to her, "Think of it as revenge on my brother, from both of us. We both know he deserves a good slap in the face. He never takes my advice anymore, only that ass, Wiseman's, and I think he's pissed you off enough now too." Safiru gently caressed Sailor Pluto's face.

"Oh, come on now, Safiru," Sailor Pluto said, "I don't think that sexual affairs are good revenge anymore."

"So?" Safiru said, then pulling Sailor Pluto into a passionate kiss with him.

"Not bad for a rookie." She said.

"I'm not a rookie, I'm a master." Safiru snickered, "It's my gift, my very own special talent." He leaned over and kissed her again, knocking her on her back with him on top of her. He then thrust his tongue deep into her mouth and played with her tongue.

Setsuna then returned the favor and separated from Safiru.

"That was better." She giggled. She then looked up at Safiru and noticed that his ears weren't pierced.

"He has no destructive powers, just passive? How can he defend himself if he has no powers?" She said in her head.

"I can teleport and mind read, that's it." Safiru said in his head, "And speak telepathically."  
Sailor Pluto heard this, "Whoa, we can have conversations in our minds without speaking a word!" She said to him in her mind, "How kinky!" She pulled Safiru down into a kiss. She then rolled him over so that she was on top of him. Sailor Pluto then took her Time Key and slid it across the floor away from them.

She then turned to Safiru and said in her mind to him, "For the past few billion years I've been locked up in here being a good little girl and following all of the rules, and I'm sick of it. Why don't you and I break a few of those rules?"

Safiru replied simply with, "Oh, yeah."

Sailor Pluto reached up and took down her bun, and her long, deep green hair fell down and enveloped her entire body. She then slid off her gloves and turned to Safiru, "How would you like to be doMinakoted by a woman on your first time?" She said to him in her mind.

"But what if we get caught? This is kind of a public place." Safiru said.

"Then we get caught. Don't worry, this is not a high traffic area." Sailor Pluto said, then slowly unbuttoning Safiru's shirt, kissing his chest as she went down. She then ran her hands slowly up his body until she was completely stretched out and began to kiss his neck, then licked him and ran her tongue up his neck and slid it into Safiru's mouth. This tensed him right up. He definitely didn't expect it to be like this at all.

"You don't do well under pressure." Sailor Pluto said, "What happened to the wonderful 'gift of the kiss'?"

Safiru remained silent.

"Don't tell me you're bailing on me now, we haven't even started yet." Sailor Pluto said, stroking Safiru's chest, "Perhaps your belt is too tight." She said, sliding down to unbuckle his belt, but Safiru flipped over so that he was straddling her.

"I think I can take it from here." He said, undoing his belt and his pants, then leaning over to kiss Sailor Pluto's neck, but he choker got in the way, so he tried to get it off.

"Don't even try it, it won't budge." She said, "It's what stops me from aging, if you could manage to get it of, I would probably waste away to nothing. You can't have much fun with a pile of dust!"

"I'll improvise then." Safiru said, kissing her collar bone, as he struggled to get her sailor outfit off.

"Allow me." Sailor Pluto said, taking hold of Safiru's hands and making them follow the length of her torso, and her outfit completely disappeared, leaving her completely naked. Before Safiru could say anything though, she pulled him into a kiss.

She flipped her boots off and doing as she did with Dimando, pulled Safiru's pants down to his ankles with her feet. Then she wrapped her legs around his body and pulled him into her.

"You are definitely goo at this." Safiru said.

"You have no idea." Sailor Pluto said, again pulling him into a kiss.

Safiru moaned in pleasure, as Sailor Pluto pulled him deeper inside her, but then Sailor Pluto felt a presence in her dimension. She pushed Safiru off her and hid the best she could while she transformed back.

"Thanks now for the early warning system." She said to herself. "Shhh." She turned to Safiru, who was in an erotic daze.

Sailor Pluto then returned to her post in front of the Door of Time and searched for someone lurking in the fog. She reached out her hand and her Time Key flew into it.

"Who goes there?" Sailor Pluto demanded.

"Let me pass." Said a man coming out of the fog in front of her. Sailor Pluto had never seen him before and sensed that he was trouble, "Let me pass!" He said again.

"You are trespassing in my dimension, therefore I should kill you, but I will give you thirty seconds to get out of here first." Sailor Pluto said.

"No, you are going to let me pass, or _I_ am going to kill _you_." The man said, taking a gun out of his pocket.

"Give me your best shot." Sailor Pluto said calmly.

The man shot three rounds at Sailor Pluto, and they passed straight through her without even phasing her or leaving a mark.

"Nice try." She said to the stunned man, "Now it's my turn." Sailor Pluto raised her Time Key over her head and shouted, "Pluto Dead Scream Destroy!" She then screamed so loudly that it turned into a sonic blast, shattering her opponent into a pile of dust.

She turned back to face the shocked Safiru, "All in a days work." She said.

"Uh..." Safiru struggled on his words, "I, uh, think I need to get back." He stumbled as he quickly tried to put his pants on.

"Did I scare you?" Sailor Pluto asked, "I never realized what it would be like if someone else saw me do that. It's routine now. It happens more than you think. Ever since they perfected the time machine, anybody thinks that they can just hop in and take a look at the dinosaurs. It's not as easy as that, they have to deal with me first."

"I did kinda scare me, but why did you have to kill him?" Safiru said, not rushing as he was before.

"They have to be worthy enough to travel through time. Mentally ready and physically ready." Sailor Pluto said, "You saw how ignorant he was. He was even carrying a gun. Not Time Warp material."

"I see what you mean." Safiru said, "Now how does Esmeraude get through?" He laughed.

"She gets down on her hands and knees and begs." Sailor Pluto laughed.

"I have to see that! I..." Safiru stopped and held his head as he sensed something, "Esmeraude is dead." He said softly.

"How do you know?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Whenever a member of our family dies, we sense it, like we hear their voices or see their image. I gotta go." Safiru said.

"Go then Safiru," Sailor Pluto said, "Go to your brother, he needs you most now. Although I'm afraid losing Esmeraude will not affect him much."  
"Good-bye." Safiru said, and then kissed Sailor Pluto before phasing out.

"Stay strong Safiru," Sailor Pluto said after he had gone, "for you are next."

* * * *

A few moments later as it seemed to Sailor Pluto, Prince Dimando and another woman phased into the dimension. Sailor Pluto sensed something familiar about the woman, which became clear when she spoke.

"Hello, Luna P!" She said.

"Chibi-Usa? Small Lady?" Sailor Pluto said, examining the young woman, "Is that you?"

It did look a lot like Chibi-Usa, with the pink hair that now fell to the ground it her rabbit-ear pigtails. She was wearing a tight burgundy velvet dress with high side slits and a red mesh underlay. Wrapped around her body was a pink shawl and on her forehead was a DarkMoon.

"I'm not called Chibi-Usa anymore." The woman said, "Wiseman made me all grown up and powerful. Now I'm called Wicked Lady."  
Sailor Pluto turned to Dimando, "What have you done to her?" She asked.

"It was none of my doing. All Wiseman's." Dimando replied, "You deserved it."

"I deserved it? Sailor Pluto asked inquisitively, "How?"

Dimando stepped closer to Sailor Pluto so the still young ears of Wicked Lady couldn't hear.

"You fucked my brother so I fucked with your little niece." He said.

"Damn bastard!" Sailor Pluto said, "I swear, if you so much as touch her the wrong way it'll be your ass."

"At least you aren't denying it." Dimando said, "So tell me, who was better? Safiru or me?"

"For the good of the people of the Planet Earth I'm not going to answer that question." Sailor Pluto said.

"Oh I see." Dimando said, "You don't want me to be full of myself, huh?"

"No, I just don't want to crush you ego. Pending it's not as small as your dick." Sailor Pluto said.

Dimando blushed and growled at Sailor Pluto, who seemed to be satisfied with his reaction.

"Come on already!" Wicked Lady whined, "I have a planet to trash!"

"Good luck." Sailor Pluto said, opening the Door of Time for them, "You are going to need it." She winked at Dimando as he stepped through. She shut the Door and said, "And now here's why." 

Sailor Pluto clutched the garnet orb in her Time Key and sent a holographic projection of herself to the Sailor Scouts still in the future. She told them about Chibi-Usa and opened the Door of Time for them to go back to the past.

* * * *

Safiru was cornered by Wiseman. He had taken the control chip out of the energy reactor of the Dark Crystal after overhearing Wiseman's plan to destroy the Universe, and had to go warn Dimando, but Wiseman got to him first.

Sailor Pluto knew this, she could see him in her mind, and was going to save him.

Just as Wiseman shot an energy beam at Safiru, Sailor Pluto used her powers to teleport him to her dimension. He appeared before her, severely bruised and shaking from Wiseman's energy. He then collapsed before her coughing violently. But Sailor Pluto pulled him up again.

"Safiru, what the hell were you thinking?" Sailor Pluto scolded him like a young child, "You could have gotten killed!"

Safiru sputtered out, "Wiseman...He's...I have to go warn Dimando."

"You are in no condition to go running around Tokyo looking for your brother." Sailor Pluto said, "I can't help you though. You must go to the past anyway and find another who can. A loved one from your past."

"Another?" Safiru asked, he had fully caught his breath, "Who?"

"You will know when you get there, but don't look for them, they will find you." Sailor Pluto then opened the Door of Time, "Now go." She said.

"I will never forget you." Safiru said, stepping into the void.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Sailor Pluto said, and then shut the Door.

Sailor Pluto then watched Safiru's every move in her garnet orb. She saw Petz, Safiru's former girlfriend take care of him. She saw the Sailor Scouts trying to protect him when he went to face Dimando, despite Wicked Lady's cruel intentions; and she saw Wiseman destroy Safiru, ignoring Dimando's orders. 

Dimando then retrieved Safiru's body and took it back to the future, avoiding Sailor Pluto completely in the Timeless Dimension. She solemnly opened the Door of Time for him and shut it softly behind him.

Safiru truly was the goodness within evil.


	8. The Final Internal Battle

**__**

CHAPTER 8: THE FINAL INTERNAL BATTLE

Dimando eventually returned to the past, destined complete his mission with Wicked Lady at his side. Unfortunately, Sailor Pluto knew his fate, and everyone else's. Even more unfortunate, was the fact that Sailor Pluto still loved Prince Dimando, considering the way he treated her, but there was nothing she could do now. Her emotions were so mangled and twisted within in her mind form being shut away for so long and resurfaced so quickly, Sailor Pluto was sure that she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She knew what she had to do.

Sailor Pluto called upon the Droid Plutonia for the last time and put on the cloak of Topaz. She exited herself through the Door of Time to the past, hoping to settle unfinished business. 

* * * *

Sailor Pluto phased in on a building overlooking 20th century Tokyo. A beautiful sunset spread its soft light on the water and into the city, but in its way stood a Dark Crystal Palace, a replica of the one in the future realm of Crystal Tokyo.

Sailor Pluto shuddered at the thought that she had betReid her friends and herself by allowing this to happen. A big part of this horror was her fault, due to her selfishness and greed. Tears filled her eyes and made her garnet irises shimmer in the fading light. She closed her eyes and the tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Now I will fight along side of my fellow warriors, the good side, the righteous side, to make a mend of the mess I helped cause." Sailor Pluto said to herself, phasing out on a gust of wind and teleporting within the monstrous amethyst.

She reappeared somewhere within, and was surrounded by faceted, mirrored crystals; shimmering in the dim light. Routes spread out all directions, a labyrinth among the prisms, and Sailor Pluto did not know which one to take. She had to find Prince Dimando before it was too late.

Sailor Pluto once used her mind powers to locate him, and teleported herself there, When she zonked back in, she was in the chamber used to house the Dark Crystal, and saw Dimando trying to control Sailor Moon with his mind powers again.

"Here we go again." Sailor Pluto thought, "Doe's he ever learn? The spoiled brat."

She prepared to stop the whole ordeal when she felt this force holding her back, and emotional force, like a conscience, telling her to let things be as they were.

Sailor Pluto obeyed, and sat down on a ledge overlooking the scene. She could alter the future if she interfered. So she decided to remain seated, and spectate the forthcoming. She tried to interpret what Dimando and Sailor Moon were saying to one another, but she could not pick it up, they were speaking too softly and she was too far away.

Then Wiseman suddenly appeared before Prince Dimando and Sailor Moon, and began to speak, but all Sailor Pluto heard was a mumble.

"Dimando's going down." She said to herself, "And there is nothing I can do about it."

Wiseman and Dimando began their fight then. Dimando's white energy clashed hard with Wiseman's, but was not strong enough to destroy it. Then Wiseman's energy shifted toward Sailor Moon, but before it could reach her, Dimando lurched forward into it to protect her. It pierced right into his left side, leaving a deep wound.

Sailor Pluto jumped to her feet.

Sailor Moon on the other hand, was sprawled out on the floor, in shock and suprise about Dimando's valiant save,

Prince Dimando struggled to get up, then turned to face Wiseman. Just as Wiseman tried to finish him off, Dimando used the rest of his powers to temporarily eliMinakote Wiseman, but before he could see the results, Prince Dimando collapsed in Sailor Moon's arms.

"No!" Sailor Pluto shouted, or at least she thought she did, she had imagined it. She could not interfere. So she slumped down on the ledge sobbing.

Wiseman began to regenerate then, as Prince Dimando took his last breath, confessing his true love for Sailor Moon. He had saved his soul, and returned good before it wad to late. But the battle wasn't over yet, for Sailor Pluto or Sailor Moon. They would both face great emotional and physical challenges.

Sailor Pluto leaped down from her hiding place, still out of Sailor Moon and Wiseman's sight.

Wiseman was taunting Sailor Moon at the time, trying to weaken her by making her upset. So Sailor Pluto crept up behind them and gently picked up the body of Prince Dimando. She knew that Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts would return thing to normal in the past. They would restore Chibi-Usa to herself and destroy Wiseman that very evening. So Sailor Pluto took the liberty upon herself to restore the future to normal. And She began by phasing out with Dimando in her arms.

* * * *

Sailor Pluto reappeared in the future on a cliff overlooking the frozen and bleak Crystal Tokyo. There was no sunset or natural light whatsoever peaking through the dark gray overcast, just the soft, glowing light emitted from the force field surrounding the Crystal Palace, where the encased, sleeping body of Neo Queen Serenity lay within.

Sailor Pluto's arms were growing tired from holding Dimando's body, and his blood stained the front of her bodice. Sailor Pluto looked down at his face, it had grown pale and his eyes were closed, so she could no longer see his shimmering violet irises. She quickly looked away and a tear streamed down her face as she phased out and teleported within the Dark Crystal Palace.

Inside the palace, the little light available prismed through the wall and cast dim spectrums in the shadows. It was so quiet and eerie.

Sailor Pluto noticed light emitting from a corner. She walked toward it and followed it down a long corridor into a candlelit room.

It was a circular room with a high crystal rotunda ceiling. The walls were completely covered in high mirrors reaching half-way up to the rotunda. Each mirror was about three feet in width and they touched side to side around the room. In the center of the room was a large marble altar encircled by candles in sets of four on long brass candle stands, and on the altar laid the body of Safiru. This gave Sailor Pluto a horrible chill, but she continued to walk in.

Safiru was stiff and cold with death. His body was fully dressed with his arms straight at his sides. His head was straight with his deep blue, wavy hair gently curling around his forehead that boasted the absence of the DarkMoon birthmark. His face was completely colorless except for the remaining scratches and bruises left by Wiseman's blast.

Sailor Pluto then laid Prince Dimando's body next to that of Safiru's in the same positions as his brother's. She looked down at Dimando's paling face and gently and cautiously brushed his soft, white hair from his face. 

She had this fear that he would suddenly jump up or open his eyes, so she kept her distance.

Dimando still had the emblem of his late legacy upon his forehead, but then Sailor Pluto leaned over and kissed it, and it disappeared beneath her lips. She stepped back and gazed sorrowfully at the sight of the two dead brothers.

"I can see the family resemblance now," Sailor Pluto said, lightly laughing to control her tears, "I didn't before but now I do. Come on now Setsuna, get a grip on yourself, you are talking to dead people, DEAD PEOPLE!" Sailor Pluto began to talk to herself, sobs schrilling in her voice, "Shhh, don't say that! Dead people can still hear, can't they? No, no. Yes! If they can be reincarnated, their souls hear me. They will not reach Nirvana yet, They led imperfect lives...Oh, reincarnation!"

Sailor Pluto collapsed on the floor by the foot of the altar, crying wildly, "I wasn't reincarnated. I wish I had been. Oh, how I wish, but no, oh no. I had to go and screw around with Endymion, I had to go and become immortal and go to the Timeless Dimension and watch as all of my loved ones get reincarnated over and over again. Five billion, ninety nine million, nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and seventy nine years of hell!" She struck the floor with her fist and it echoed among her cries in the room. Sailor Pluto then stood up and took off her cloak, and laid it on top of Dimando and Safiru's bodies.

"I no longer wish to look upon my wrong doings." She said, "This whole thing is my fault." She threw herself on the floor again, "MY FAULT!" She screamed. The word 'fault' echoed many times around the room, until it was silent. Then Sailor Pluto heard other voices begin to speak.

"It's all your fault." A voice said.

Sailor Pluto jumped up, "What? Who? Who said that?" She said, seeing her reflection in every mirror as she slowly spun around looking for someone.

"It's all your fault." It said again, right behind her.

Sailor Pluto jumped back and screamed.

"N-no way!" She turned and looked back at Safiru's body lying on the altar by Dimando's.

"You let me down, Setsuna." The image said, "You let me die."

"No! It's not true...I..." Sailor Pluto stopped and shook her head in denial.

"You deserved it." Another voice said, as and image of Dimando appeared in a mirror next to Safiru.

Rubeus then appeared next to Dimando, "you let me go to the future, and led me to fail so I went crazy and blew myself up. I thought you loved me."

"No, I-I...I didn't! I'm sorry! I..." Sailor Pluto was crying hysterically.

Esmeraude appeared next to Rubeus, "I see you still didn't do anything with your hair, but I'll blame you anyway. You let the Sailor Scouts into the future to kill me."

"You!" Topaz appeared next to Esmeraude, "You created me, you destroyed me, hell! I am you! How wild is that?"

Sailor Pluto screamed at her, "I didn't destroy you! You would have killed me if..."

"You disturbed the peace." Queen Serenity appeared next, "And you upset my daughter."

"It's your fault!" The other eight scouts said in unison in the following mirrors.

Sailor Moon was at the end, "You made me put my life in danger as well as Chibi-Usa's. You made me take care of the little brat!"

"You made me stay with Usagi when you made me go to the past. And you made me get the Silver Empyrean Crystal and you didn't help my mommy!" Chibi-Usa said in the mirror next to Sailor Moon.

"But Chibi-Usa, honey, I did what I had to do." Sailor Pluto said to her in tears.

Endymion appeared in the next mirror, "I just can't understand you anymore, Setsuna. What you did to me in the past was wrong, now what you did to all these other people, what's up with you?"  
Sailor Pluto replied, "Hey wait a minute, Endymion. It wasn't all _my_ fault here remember?"

"It's all your fault! You are to blame! You screwed up! It's all your fault!" Everyone chanted at her.

"No, stop!" Sailor Pluto sat down on her knees, clutching her head, "STOP!" She yelled, and it did. Sailor Pluto stood up and all the images in the mirror had disappeared. She continued to stand there in silence, trying to catch her breath, tears streaming down her face.

"It's over," She said softly, leaning on a mirror, "All over."

"Not yet." Said Safiru in the mirror behind her.

Sailor Pluto spun around suddenly. All the images had reappeared in the mirrors.

"No, it's not real, it's all in my head... "Sailor Pluto clutched her head and shook it in denial.

"You are never allowed to forget this." Queen Serenity's image said.

"You have to live with the guilt forever." Rubeus's image said.

"No! Please stop! Please!" Sailor Pluto screeched.

All the images in the mirrors laughed at her. Then some of them disappeared, and in their places were images of Sailor Pluto with Rubeus, Dimando, Safiru, her as Topaz, her with Endymion, and a variety of other scenes.

This was all very overwhelming to Sailor Pluto. She was standing there, her hands on her head and over her ears to block out the taunts. It was all in her head, she could fight it.

No, she couldn't. She grabbed the nearest candle stand and swung it at the nearest mirror, shattering it and spewing glass everywhere. She tightened her grip and went on to the next one, nailing it right in the middle so cracks shot out in all directions, like the outstretched legs of a spider, but she didn't stop there. Sailor Pluto continued to destroy several more mirrors, then threw the long candle stand at the other mirrors.

She stood there and inhaled a deep breath, then let out her sonic Dead Scream. Each mirror exploded, sending glass flying in through the air in what seemed like slow motion toward Sailor Pluto. The sharp particles past straight through her without harm, a pro of immortality among many cons. She stood there with her arms outstretched receiving the broken glass.

Sailor Pluto then turned and ran from the room and onto a ledge where she jumped off outside the palace. She landed on her feet and stepped back from the giant crystal.

"So this is the end." Sailor Pluto said, "This is how it has to end."

She faced the Dark Crystal Palace, her eyes were fixed directly upon it, there was no turning back now. Sailor Pluto closed her eyes.

"Pluto..." She hesitated, "Pluto Dead Scream Destroy!"

Sonic waves ten times stronger than what Sailor Pluto used to shatter the mirrors emit from her, striking the palace at full force and disintegrating it into a pile of shimmering purple dust.

Sailor Pluto collapsed on the ground, weakened by the use of her powers in such a magnitude. She reached over and picked up a handful of the purple dust, tears from her eyes fell into it as she stood up and threw it into the wind.

The force field around the Crystal Palace lifted and the sky began to clear up with the bright sun piercing through the broken overcast. The future was saved. 

Everyone began to wake up out of their frozen comas, including Neo Queen Serenity, but Sailor Pluto couldn't stay and chat. She had to get back to her dimension. So she teleported back and faced the droid in her place. Without hesitating, Sailor Pluto grabbed her Time Key from the droid and struck it down with the staff. The droid just disappeared, as if it popped like a bubble. Sailor Pluto was perplexed by this reaction, but nonetheless, she had a job to do.

* * * *

"Luna P!" A voice cried out in the Timeless Dimension.

"Chibi-Usa!" Sailor Pluto knelt down as Chibi-Usa surged into her arms, "The Small Lady if Crystal Tokyo returns!" She laughed.

"Oh no! Aunt Poo, are you hurt?" Chibi-Usa pointed out the stain of Dimando's blood on Sailor Pluto's bodice. She had forgotten to take care of that.

"I had a broken heart, but it's all better now that I've seen you." Sailor Pluto smiled at Chibi-Usa.

"If I kiss it will it go away? That's what Mommy does to my boo-boos." Chibi-Usa said.

"I don't know, let's see." Sailor Pluto said.

Chibi-Usa softly kissed Sailor Pluto's stomach where the stain was and it disappeared.

"All better." Chibi-Usa said, "Can I go home to mommy now?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Sailor Pluto said, then opening the Door of Time and Space. She leaned over and kissed Chibi-Usa on the forehead, "Good Luck, Small Lady. Say hello to your mother for me."

"Bye, Luna P!" Chibi-Usa said, "Wait!" She handed Sailor Pluto back her Crystal Time Key necklace.

"No, you keep it so you can come back and visit me any time you want." Sailor Pluto said, giving it back to Chibi-Usa.

"Okay then. Bye-bye Luna P!" Chibi-Usa said, drifting off in the void to the Time Warp.

"Bye, Small Lady." Sailor Pluto said, shutting the Door of Time. When she turned around, she was greeted by an unexpected visitor.

"You Majesty!" Sailor Pluto curtseyed before Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.

"Hello Setsuna." Queen Serenity said, "Who is that Small Lady child you were speaking to?" She nosily asked.

"That happens to be your granddaughter, your Majesty." Sailor Pluto said.

Queen Serenity seemed confused, "Usagi will have a child? When?"

"I cannot tell you that, your Majesty. You will learn for yourself what Usagi holds in her future." Sailor Pluto explained, "You can be reassured that she does have a promising future." 

"I see you have already grown familiar with the rules of Time over the course of two days." Queen Serenity said.

"Two days? Oh, yes. I forgot. No time." Sailor Pluto said.

Queen Serenity looked confused again, "Setsuna, the real reason I came back to see you is to pardon you." She said, "Temporarily, anyway. You see, we need your help. The Beryllians have launched a major attack on the Earth and I'm afraid we won't make it."  
"You won't. Oops! I mean, I'm sorry but my place is here." Sailor Pluto said.

"What are you saying, Setsuna?" Queen Serenity asked, "That you actually want to stay here? You look as if you've been crying, come now. You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am." Sailor Pluto said, "I have learned my lesson, but I still feel obligated to be here. As if it was my destiny."

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it, I understand." Queen Serenity said, "Good-bye, Setsuna."

"Before you go, these words of advice." Sailor Pluto said, "Protect the children of the Moon and Earth, for they may be your only hope."  
"I will remember that. You would know, I suppose." Queen Serenity said, "I bid you farewell." She phased out.

Sailor Pluto sighed and said to herself, "The element of immortality is heartbreak. Among all of the dark secrets one can hold heavy in their hearts, there still is the brightness of truth and honesty."

The End

March 31, 1999; 11:37 am


End file.
